Eine Frage des guten Tons – A Matter Of Decorum
by wine witch
Summary: Hermione wirft einen Haarzauber. Lucius Malfoy schließt mit Snape eine Wette ab. Spielt Severus die Rolle von Professor Higgins oder von Mephistopheles? SS/HG, HDT-konform, jedoch ohne Epilog. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von "A Matter Of Decorum" von Kerr Avonsen.
1. In dem Hermione einen Fauxpas begeht

**Eine Frage des guten Tons – A Matter Of Decorum**

Originaltitel: A Matter of Decorum

Autor: Kerr Avonsen

Übersetzt von Wine Witch

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ gehört JK Rowling. Autor und Übersetzer spielen lediglich in deren Sandkasten. Kein Geld, nur Spaß.

Anmerkungen der Übersetzerin: Herzlichen Dank an Kerr Avonsen für die freundliche Erlaubnis zur Übersetzung.

**Original Prompt:** Die kulturelle Bildung für Muggelgeborene lässt in Hogwarts sehr zu wünschen übrig, und in Anbetracht der Geheimhaltung und Abgeschlossenheit der magischen Welt steht nicht alles in Büchern geschrieben. Unwissenheit mag ein Segen sein, aber ein sozialer Fauxpas Hermiones führt zu unbeabsichtigten (und, wenn gewollt, unterhaltsamen) Konsequenzen.

* * *

**Kapitel 1: In dem Hermione einen Fauxpas begeht**

Hermione starrte nervös in den Spiegel. Die Zauber in _1001 Haushaltszauber_ zu verstehen, war eine Herausforderung gewesen. Sie hatte den Band in einer Kiste alter Bücher auf dem Jahrmarkt in Hogsmeade gefunden, einer Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung zum Wohle der Kriegswaisen. Jetzt, da Voldemort jetzt tot war, nannten sie es einen Krieg, obwohl er im Vergleich zu Muggelkriegen nicht viel darstellte. Nein, das war nicht wirklich wahr. Weil es ein Bürgerkrieg gewesen war, und die waren die schlimmsten. _Hör auf, darüber nachzudenken. Denke an den Zauber._

Die Zaubersprüche im Buch waren einfach, aber die Bewegungen des Zauberstabs wurden oft im Vergleich mit anderen Zaubern beschrieben, etwas, das man besser in einem Diagramm darstellen würde. Wenn sie diesen falsch ausführte, wäre sie eine Zielscheibe des Spotts. Sie seufzte. _Jetzt oder nie._

„_Capilli conlineo!_" sagte sie und vollführte dabei eine lange, schnappende Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab. Ihr buschiges, wuscheliges Haar zog sich glatt.

Es sah furchtbar aus. Schlaff, platt, leblos.

„_Finite Incantatem!_"

Nichts passierte. Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass dieser Zauber einen ganzen Tag wirksam bleiben sollte, ehe er nachließ. Sie seufzte. _Nun, zumindest funktionierte er. Mehr oder weniger._

Vielleicht war etwas zu retten. Sie erinnerte sich an einen anderen Zauber aus dem Buch. Er hing stark von der Visualisierung ab, deshalb schloss sie die Augen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können. „_Capilli plexum!_" Sie schlug die Augen wieder auf und gab einen Seufzer der Erleichterung von sich. Ihr Haar war zu einem kunstvollen französischen Zopf nach hinten frisiert, der die Unzulänglichkeiten perfekt verbarg. Sie grinste. _Nicht schlecht. Gar nicht schlecht._

Es war seltsam, in der großen Halle zu frühstücken; manchmal fühlte sie sich, als ob das Geplauder der Schüler und das Klappern des Bestecks wie in einem Traum verklingen würden, und sie würde in einem Zelt in der Kälte, mit dem furchtbaren Wispern von Horkruxen, aufwachen. Bei anderen Gelegenheiten, wenn Harry an ihrer einen Seite saß und Ron an der anderen, fühlte es sich an, als ob die Suche nach den Horkruxen ein Alptraum gewesen sei, und sie Hogwarts nie verlassen hätte. Dann würde sie erneut Nevilles unnatürlich kurzes Haar, Deans Hinken oder die Narbe an Professor Snapes Hals wahrnehmen und beim Anblick dieser Andenken schaudern, weil nichts davon ein Traum gewesen war. Die Schulleiterin hatte erklärt, dass das vorherige Jahr so zerrissen gewesen war, dass sogar diejenigen, die Hogwarts hatten besuchen können, das Jahr komplett wiederholen mussten, auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass es doppelt so viele Erstklässler wie sonst geben würde. Manche, wie Colin Creevey, würden nie zurückkehren. Snape hätte beinahe zu ihnen gehört, aber man konnte einem Tränkemeister vertrauen, rechtzeitig ein Gegengift zu Naginis Gift vorbereitet zu haben. Unter den gegebenen Umständen war er wochenlang todkrank gewesen, wenn er jetzt auch wiederhergestellt zu sein schien. Genügend wiederhergestellt, jedermann wütend anzublitzen, wie er es jetzt mit Hermione tat.

Sie sah weg und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kürbissaft.

„Was hast du mit deinem Haar gemacht?" fragte Harry mit dem Mund voller Toast.

„Ein Zauber", antwortete sie. „Er stand in –"

„– in einem Buch", antworteten Ron und Harry im Chor.

Harry fuhr mit einer Hand über seine Haare, die wie immer in alle Richtungen abstanden. „Hast du einen Zauber, der meine Haare flach liegen bleiben lässt?"

Hermione grinste und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf seinen Kopf. „_Capilli conlineo!_"

Harrys Haar legte sich glatt an, als ob es gebügelt worden sei. Auf beiden Seiten von Harry und Hermione war ein Japsen zu hören.

„Ich hatte recht", schnappte Ron. „Du und Harry _habt_ etwas miteinander, oder?"

Hermione wandte schnell den Kopf zu ihm um. „Was? Wovon redest du, Ron?"

„Du hast einen _Haarzauber_ in der _Öffentlichkeit_ auf _Harry_ geworfen!" sagte Ron. „Wie viel offensichtlicher musst du noch sein?" Sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerz. „Warum? Du hättest mich behutsam abservieren können, aber nein, du musstest aller Welt mitteilen, was du von mir hältst."

„Was ich von _dir halte_?" sagte Hermione. Dann platschte etwas Nasses und Fettiges auf ihren Kopf, und sie bemerkte, dass Ginny mit auf sie gerichtetem Zauberstab hinter ihr stand.

„Das ist für den Versuch, meinen Freund zu stehlen", zischte Ginny.

„Aber ich versuche nicht –", begann Hermione.

„Du kannst ihn nicht haben", fuhr Ginny fort. „Er gehört mir."

„Natürlich gehört er dir", sagte Hermione. „Nur, weil ich ihn wie einen Bruder liebe –"

„Du denkst an Harry wie an einen Bruder?" sagte Ginny.

„Natürlich tue ich das", sagte Hermione. „Es ist nicht so, als ob ich einen eigenen Bruder hätte."

„Einzelkind", murmelte Ron. „Wie konnte ich das vergessen? Sorry, Hermione. Ich war dumm."

Ginny hatte den Anstand zu erröten, als sie die Pampe auf Hermiones Kopf verschwinden ließ. „Mir tut es auch leid", sagte sie. „Sorry. Freunde?"

Hermione lächelte matt, denn sie wollte die unberechenbaren Weasleys nicht weiter verärgern. „Freunde, natürlich." Sie fragte sich, ob es nur die Weasleys waren, oder ob die ganze Zaubererwelt verrückt war, und sie es bisher nur nicht bemerkt hatte.

Wie immer, wenn sie vor einem Rätsel stand, befragte Hermione die Bücher. Zunächst las sie erneut den Abschnitt über Haarzauber in _1001 Haushaltszauber_; danach las sie noch einmal das ganze Buch von der ersten bis zur letzten Seite, aber es enthielt keine Hinweise.

Im Lauf der nächsten Woche verbrachte sie jeden freien Moment in der Bibliothek, wo sie ihre Nachforschungen auf einem Schreibtisch in ihrer abgelegenen Lieblingsecke zusammentrug. Sie durchstreifte die Regale nach Verweisen auf Haarzauber. Sie lernte eine Menge Zauber, aber fand keinen Hinweis, warum Ron und Ginny sich darüber so aufgeregt hatten, als sie einen Haarzauber auf Harry warf.

Also erweiterte sie ihre Suche nach Büchern über Zaubereretikette. Es gab keine nützlichen Stichwortverzeichnisse, die lauteten „Warum dein Freund es nicht mag, wenn du einen Haarzauber auf deinen besten Freund wirfst", daher hatte sie eine breite Auswahl von Themen zu überfliegen: die drei Formen, Mitglieder des Wizengamots anzusprechen; wie man Personen mit einem Meistertitel in ihrem Fach ansprach; ob man sich vor dem Zaubereiminister verbeugen sollte (gefolgt von einer ergebnislosen Debatte über den Rangunterschied zwischen Reinblütern und Muggelaristokraten); dass man vor einer Person höheren Ranges sich eher verneigen als knicksen sollte, wenn man sie auf der Straße traf; die Formen der Rangordnung bei Hochzeiten und wie sie sich unterschieden, je nachdem, ob Bräutigam oder Braut reinblütig war oder nicht; zwanzig verschiedene Formschreiben für Einladungen einschließlich Hochzeitseinladungen; fünf verschiedene Schutzzauber für Korrespondenz, die zu einer vergleichenden Abhandlung über Schnelligkeit, Intelligenz und Verlässlichkeit verschiedener Arten von Posteulen ausuferte. Aber sie fand keine Antwort auf ihre Frage.

Natürlich wollte sie auch nicht, dass ihre Hausaufgaben unter Vernachlässigung litten, also blieb sie abends länger auf, um daran zu arbeiten. Am Freitagabend forderten die langen Abende ihren Tribut, und sie schlief in der Bibliothek ein.

Und das war, wo Professor Snape sie erwischte.


	2. In dem Lucius und Severus eine Wette abs

**Kapitel 2: In dem Lucius und Severus eine Wette abschließen**

Am Freitagabend war Severus Snape in Malfoy Manor und trank seinen exzellenten Portwein. Lucius war es mit aalglatter Leichtigkeit wieder gelungen, Azkaban zu entgehen, was zum Teil Narcissas Verhalten während der Schlacht von Hogwarts, wie man sie jetzt nannte, geschuldet war. Wohlüberlegter Einsatz von Bestechung, Schmeichelei, Katzbuckelei und Erpressung hatten den Rest geregelt.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du den Posten als Schulleiter abgelehnt hast", sagte Lucius. „Wegen schwacher Gesundheit? Du hast nie besser ausgesehen."

„Ich _war_ krank; ich bin beinahe gestorben", betonte Snape. „Es war eine eher politische Ablehnung, statt ihnen zu sagen, ich würde lieber Thestralmist schaufeln als wieder Schulleiter zu sein; ich wollte schließlich vermeiden, gekündigt zu werden."

„Dich den Launen eines Verrückten zu beugen, kannst du kaum mit dem vergleichen, was du jetzt hättest, wenn du annähmst", sagte Lucius. „Das Ministerium nennt dich einen Kriegshelden; sie würden dir aus der Hand fressen."

„Wie unhygienisch." Es war nicht überraschend, dass Lucius nicht verstehen konnte, weshalb er den Job nicht haben wollte; Lucius lebte und atmete Politik. Snape hielt Politiker für eine weitere Brut von Dummköpfen, eine, denen er kein Nachsitzen aufbrummen konnte.

„Aber das Maß an Einfluss, das du als Schulleiter hättest, Einfluss auf die nächste Generation ..." sagte Lucius.

„Ich ziehe es vor, meinen Einfluss direkt auszuüben", erwiderte Snape.

„Erzähl mir nicht, dass du tatsächlich gern unterrichtest."

_Natürlich werde ich dir das nicht erzählen, Lucius. Ich kann es selbst kaum glauben._ Zu Anfang seiner Lehrtätigkeit war diese eine Notwendigkeit gewesen. Über die Jahre, als Diener zweier Herren mit so vielen zusätzlichen Aufgaben und Geheimnissen, war es schwer genug gewesen, die Dummköpfe daran zu hindern, sich selbst umzubringen. Aber jetzt, da seine beiden Herren nicht mehr lebten, waren explodierende Kessel viel weniger stressig, weil er sich um _nichts anderes_ sorgen musste. Keine irrsinnigen Psychopathen, die bereit waren, ihn aus einer Laune heraus zu töten, keine Notwendigkeit, jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage zu legen, keine undankbaren Helden, die unterrichtet werden mussten. Das hinderte die meisten seiner Schüler nicht daran, Trottel zu sein, aber zumindest in den höheren Jahrgängen hatte er sich nicht mehr mit Dummköpfen herumzuärgern.

„Die Ausnahmeschüler machen es fast den Aufwand wert", sagte Snape. Zuzusehen, wie die intelligentesten Feuer fingen, dazu kamen, seine Leidenschaft für Zaubertränke zu verstehen ...; Lucius hatte keine Ahnung, wie es war, und er würde es nie verstehen. „Und wenn alles schiefgeht, gibt es genügend Torheit unter diesen hormongesteuerten Idioten, um mich ein Leben lang zu amüsieren."

Lucius lächelte. „Welche Art hormongesteuerter Torheit hat dich in letzter Zeit amüsiert?"

Snapes Lippen zuckten. „Würdest du es glauben, dass das Goldene Trio, die Helden der Zaubererwelt, eines Haarzaubers wegen Krach hatten?" Snape beschrieb den Vorfall. „Das Amüsanteste war, dass weder Miss Granger noch Potter irgendeine Vorstellung hatten, was sie angestellt hatte."

Lucius lachte. „Sie hat vor aller Welt erklärt, dass Potter ihr Liebhaber ist, und sie wusste es nicht?"

Snape grinste. „Was es noch pikanter macht, ist, dass ich mir sicher bin, dass Potter _nicht_ ihr Liebhaber ist. Diese Ehre gehört zweifellos der Weasley-Göre."

Lucius hob die Augenbrauen. „Wie konnte sie – ah. Schla…muggelgeboren."

Snape war sicher, dass Lucius dabei gewesen war, „Schlammblut" zu sagen. Es war nicht unbedingt ein Zeichen, dass Lucius seine Einstellung gegenüber der Reinblütigkeit geändert hatte; viel wahrscheinlicher war es, dass er versuchte, seine Gewohnheit zu ändern, da es unklug war, dieses Wort im gegenwärtigen politischen Klima zu verwenden. Snape nickte. „In der Tat. Sie mag intelligent sein, aber sie ist unwissend."

Ein Glänzen erschien in Lucius' Augen, und ein listiges Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. „Wenn du das Unterrichten so magst, beweise es: lehre sie Reinblütermanieren. Ich wette, du kannst es nicht."

„Das Kind lernt für ihre NEWTs", sagte Snape. „Sie wird kaum ihre kostbare Zeit damit verbringen wollen, _Manieren_ zu lernen"

„Ich könnte dafür sorgen, dass es sich für dich lohnt", sagte Lucius.

„Ich will dein Geld nicht, Lucius", sagte Snape voller Widerwillen.

„Ich dachte an etwas weniger … Materielles", erwiderte Lucius.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

„Eine Wette, wie gesagt", sagte Lucius. „Wenn du gewinnst, überzeuge ich den Schulrat, dir die Schulleitung nicht mehr anzutragen. Wenn ich gewinne … musst du den Job übernehmen."

„Warum solltest du wollen, dass ich – ah, du hast sie darauf gebracht, nicht wahr?" sagte Snape.

„Leider nein", sagte Lucius. „Es waren Brewster und Greengrass. Aber wie könnte ein Slytherin nein zu einem Slytherin-Schulleiter sagen?"

„Und wenn du dann zufällig ein Freund des Schulleiters bist ..."

„Oh, der Gedanke war mir noch gar nicht gekommen", sagte Lucius mit einem Grinsen.

Snape legte die Fingerspitzen vor seinem Gesicht aneinander. Diese Herausforderung könnte es tatsächlich wert sein. Von Lucius hatte Snape alles, was er wusste, über Reinblütermanieren gelernt; Snape hatte sicher das Wissen, das erforderlich wäre. Nicht nur das, sondern als Halbblut wusste er, wo jemand Muggelgeborenes Wissenslücken haben würde. Miss Granger war intelligent genug, es zu lernen, wenn sie nur die Motivation hatte mitzuarbeiten. Aber dies konnte ein großes „wenn" sein. Was er zuvor über die NEWTs gesagt hatte, war vollständig wahr.

„Es wäre eine sinnlose Wette, falls Miss Granger nicht zustimmt, gelehrt zu werden."

„Das erhöht sicher den Reiz der Herausforderung?" sagte Lucius.

Stimmt, er hatte eine Menge Übung darin, aufsässige Schüler zu überzeugen. Nicht umsonst war er Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Aber dennoch ... „Die Herausforderung zu erweitern würde erfordern, den Einsatz zu erhöhen", sagte Snape. „Unterstützung bei der Ablehnung der Schulleitung und ein zukünftiger Gefallen."

„Ah, Severus, ich biete keine Carte blanche an, nicht einmal dir."

„Ein zukünftiger Gefallen betreffend den Schulrat", sagte Snape. „Ist das für dich genügend eingeschränkt?"

Lucius neigte seinen Kopf. „Sehr gut. Also nimmst du die Wette an?"

„Vielleicht. Es hängt von den Bedingungen ab. Was würde ausreichen, um meinen Erfolg oder mein Versagen zu demonstrieren?"

„Der Ministeriumsball", sagte Lucius. „Der, den sie im Mai geben, um den Jahrestag des Sieges über den Dunklen Lord zu feiern. Ich bin sicher, als Kriegshelden werdet ihr beide eingeladen. Wenn sie alle korrekten Umgangsformen fehlerfrei in der Öffentlichkeit zeigt, dann wirst du als Sieger erachtet. Wenn sie einen Fehler macht, hast du verloren."

„Aber wer wäre dabei Schiedsrichter?"

„Narcissa", schlug Lucius vor.

„Interessenskonflikt", stellte Snape klar.

„Und Augusta Longbottom", fügte Lucius hinzu.

„Interessante Wahl", sagte Snape. Er bezweifelte, dass Augusta Longbottom ihn jemals wieder als Schulleiter haben wollte, nicht nach dem, was ihrem Enkelsohn widerfahren war. „Einverstanden."

Sie schüttelten sich die Hände und ein Prickeln von Magie machte ihre Übereinkunft bindend.

* * *

Es war beinahe Mitternacht, als Snape nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Statt direkt zu Bett zu gehen, entschloss er sich, einen schnellen Kontrollgang zu machen für den Fall, dass irgendwelche hormongesteuerten Idioten die Unverfrorenheit besaßen, sich zu benehmen, als gäbe es freitagnachts keine Sperrstunde. Als er an der Bibliothek vorbeiging, dachte er, ein Geräusch zu hören. Er schlüpfte leise die Türen hinein und begann, nach der Ursache zu suchen. Während er wie ein Schatten durch die Reihen schlich, sah er sich um und lauschte, kaum dass er atmete. Da. Ein flackernder Lichtschein.

In einer abgeschiedenen Ecke war eine langhaarige Gestalt auf einen Schreibtisch gesunken; eine Kerze flackerte neben ihrer Hand. Er glitt zu dem Übeltäter hinüber und grinste in Erwartung der Angst, die er ihr einjagen würde, wer immer sie war. Warum jedoch sollte eine Schülerin in der Bibliothek eingeschlafen sein? Sicher hätte Madame Pince sie vor der Sperrstunde alle hinausgeworfen? Er stand plötzlich still, als er das Gesicht der Schülerin sah. Die Gryffindor Know-it-all höchstselbst. Das erklärte es; Madame Pince neigte dazu, das Mädchen, das Bücher mit fast genauso viel Ehrfucht behandelte, wie sie es selbst tat, zu bevorzugen.

Er betrachtete das schlafende Mädchen. Das Haar lose um ihr Gesicht, ruhte eine Wange auf einem offenen Buch. In dem Jahr, in dem sie fort war, hatte sie sich verändert; die Strapazen hatten den Babyspeck von ihrer Figur verschwinden lassen, die kindliche Flachheit wurde von fraulichen Kurven abgelöst. Aber seiner Erfahrung nach machten Kurven die Mädchen lediglich doppelt so albern.

Snape schaute auf die Büchertitel, die auf dem Schreibtisch verteilt lagen. _Die Regeln der Etikette_ von A. Gentleman; _Gesellschaftsleben oder Die Manieren und Sitten Guter Gesellschaft_ von Magda Courtly; _Der vollständige Zauberer_ von Walter Germaine und andere Bücher ähnlicher Art. Aha. Es schien, als hätte ihr der Vorfall ihre Unwissenheit klargemacht. Wie günstig für ihn, und wie sehr typisch für das Mädchen, dass sie, statt tatsächlich irgendjemanden zu _fragen_, die Antwort in Büchern suchte. Wusste sie immer noch nicht, dass Bücher nicht alle Antworten enthielten, dass sie nur so vertrauenswürdig waren wie die Leute, die sie schrieben? Offensichtlich nicht. Nach sieben Jahren des Nachplapperns von Lehrbüchern, trotz all seiner Beleidigungen und Punkteabzüge, hatte er es noch immer nicht geschaft, sie zu _denken_ zu lehren. Er bezweifelte, ob sonst jemand aus dem Kollegium es auch nur versucht hatte. Sie waren zu verliebt in ihre Fähigkeit, ein wandelndes Lehrbuch zu sein. Vielleicht reichte dies für andere Disziplinen, aber beim Brauen von fortgeschrittenen Zaubertränken war es der zuverlässige Weg, sich umzubringen.

Er trat neben sie und schnurrte in ihr Ohr, „Miss Granger." Sie wachte auf. Er legte eine Hand auf ihr Handgelenk, ehe sie nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen konnte. Der Krieg hatte ihre Reflexe vervollkommnet, aber er war immer noch im Vorteil. „Was tun Sie draußen nach der Sperrstunde?"

„I-Ich habe gelernt, Sir", sagte Miss Granger. „Ich muss eingeschlafen sein."

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich war mir dessen nicht bewusst, dass Etikette auf dem Lehrplan für die NEWTs steht."

Sie errötete und öffnete ihren Mund, aber er sprach, ehe sie antworten konnte.

„Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor und Nachsitzen. Samstagabend, acht Uhr, mein Büro. Was genau genommen heute ist, denn es ist nach Mitternacht."

„Aber –"

„Würden Sie zwanzig Punkte vorziehen?" unterbrach er.

Sie holte tief Luft, dann biss sie sich auf die Lippen, als ob sie versuchte, einen Ausbruch zu zügeln. Ihr Gesicht wurde langsam ausdruckslos, aber in ihren Augen funkelte eine Emotion, die er nicht zu identifizieren vermochte. Es war keine Angst und auch kein Ärger. Sie atmete tief ein. „Ich bin sicher, Sie werden genau das machen, was Sie möchten, Sir", sagte sie. „Es ist nicht wirklich wichtig."

„Erzählen Sie mir nicht, dass es Ihnen egal ist, ob Gryffindor den Hauspokal gewinnt oder nicht?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nach allem mit Voldemort scheint mir das zu unwichtig, um mir darüber Sorgen zu machen", sagte sie.

Vielleicht war das junge Ding am Ende doch erwachsen geworden.

„Gehen Sie zurück in Ihren Turm", sagte er und ging in einem Wirbel schwarzer Roben davon.

* * *

Hermione lächelte während des Frühstücks in sich hinein. Sie hatte Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape, und es war ihr _egal_. Weil sie sich von ihm nicht mehr einschüchtern ließ. Als er am vorherigen Abend gedroht hatte, Extrapunkte abzuziehen, war ihr das so albern vorgekommen, dass sie all ihre Selbstbeherrschung gebraucht hatte, um nicht laut loszulachen. Hier war jemand, der zwanzig Jahre lang gegen Voldemort spioniert hatte, der beinahe gestorben war, um Voldemorts Niederlage sicherzustellen, und er höhnte und zog Hauspunkte ab, als sei nichts passiert, als ob Hauspunkte gegen Blut und Tod und Angst und Schmerz ins Gewicht fielen und tatsächlich irgendeine Bedeutung hätten. Sie hatte über ihn nicht so sehr gelacht wie über sich selbst, weil sie so leicht in die alten Gewohnheiten zurückgefallen war. Er verdiente aus so vielen Gründen Respekt, einschließlich wegen seiner Autorität gegenüber ihr als Schülerin, aber sie realisierte, dass sie durch ihre Rückkehr nach Hogwarts es _gewählt_ hatte, sich unter seine Autorität zu stellen. Es war kein Naturgesetz, sondern eine Fiktion, in die sie sich willentlich, zum Wohle ihrer NEWTs begeben hatte. Außerhalb dieser Mauern waren sie beide jedoch Erwachsene, beide gleichgestellt, beide Helden auf ihre eigene Art und Weise. Und sie hatte keine Angst mehr vor ihm.


	3. In dem Hermione viele Dinge lernt

**Kapitel 3: In dem Hermione viele Dinge lernt**

Genau um drei Minuten vor acht Uhr klopfte Hermione an Professor Snapes Bürotür.

„Herein", kam die Stimme von drinnen.

Sie drückte die Tür auf.

„Setzen Sie sich", sagte Professor Snape und deutete auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Sie setzte sich.

Er starrte sie an, als sei sie ein Flobberwurm, von dem er überlegte, ob er ihn in Scheiben schneiden oder pulverisieren sollte. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und hielt die Erinnerung an die vorherige Nacht wie einen Talisman vor sich. _Du hast keine Angst vor ihm._ Vielleicht war es nicht so einfach, sich daran zu erinnern, wie sie gedacht hatte.

Er klatschte ein Buch vor sie hin. _Der vollständige Zauberer_, eines der Bücher, die sie gestern durchgeblättert hatte.

„Was", sagte Snape, „haben sie erwartet, _daraus _zu lernen?" Er lächelte höhnisch. „Wollten Sie ein wenig Cross-Dressing planen, oder was?"

„Nein!" Wie konnte er _das_ von ihr denken? Oh. Er piesackte sie gerade wieder.

„Das Problem bei Büchern über Manieren, Miss Granger", sagte er, „ist, dass sie sich nur mit Themen beschäftigen, von denen angenommen wird, dass sie nicht jeder schon kennt. Meines Wissens hat bisher niemand ein Buch über Reinblütermanieren für Muggelgeborene geschrieben."

Ihr Gesicht wurde heiß. Er wusste, warum sie Zaubereretikette recherchiert hatte. Natürlich wusste er es. Der ganze Vorfall hatte in der großen Halle stattgefunden; warum sollte er ihn nicht bemerkt haben? Er war ein Slytherin, der immer die Schwächen anderer Leute suchte. Sie kämpfte gegen den Drang an, auf den Boden zu sehen. „Warum nicht?"

Seine Augen wurden schmal. „Denken Sie nach, Miss Granger. Oder hatten Sie noch nie einen Gedanken in Ihrem Kopf, der zuvor nicht durch ein Buch gelaufen ist?"

Sie versuchte, die Beleidigung zu ignorieren, und dachte über die Frage nach. „Weil Reinblüter die Notwendigkeit nicht erkennen und Muggelgeborene das Wissen nicht haben. Aber wie ist es bei den Halbblütern?" Die Antwort wurde ihr in dem Moment klar, als sie die Worte aussprach. „Halbblüter erkennen die Notwendigkeit wahrscheinlich auch nicht."

„So, so, ein echter Gedanke", sagte Snape. „Man höre und staune!"

Hermione biss sich auf die Lippen. Es machte keinen Unterschied, dass sie theoretisch Gleichgestellte waren; er war immer noch ein sarkastischer Bastard.

„Ich könnte Ihnen sagen, warum Mr. Weasley und Miss Weasley so aufgebracht über Ihren Haarzauber waren, aber Sie würden sich ohne Zweifel in der Zukunft weiterhin zum Narren machen. Falls Sie überhaupt eine Zukunft mit Mr. Weasley haben, meine ich. Die Weasleys sind keine Malfoys, aber sie sind immer noch Reinblüter, immer noch geneigt, gewisse … Mutmaßungen anzustellen."

Sie errötete. Gehässiger, gehässiger Mann. Warum musste er sie so herausfordern? „Ich weiß, Sir. Das ist der Grund, warum ..." Sie sah weg. Sie liebte Ron wirklich, aber sie stritten sich schon genug über Dinge, die sie beide verstanden. Vorfälle wie der Haarzauber obendrein würden ihre Beziehung unmöglich machen. Sie musste lernen, sie musste wissen, wie sie solche Dinge vermeiden konnte. Fein, wenn es zu diesem Thema keine Bücher gab, würde sie jemanden finden müssen, der es ihr beibrachte. Professor Snape war ein Halbblut; er würde die Kultur wahrscheinlich kennen, aber die Idee, dass er sie Reinblütermanieren lehren könne, war absolut grotesk. Sie begann in Gedanken, eine Liste von Halbblütern durchzugehen, die sie kannte. Das Problem war, dass sie keinen wirklichen Überblick hatte, wer ein Halbblut war und wer nicht. Dies wäre ein Vorurteil in umgekehrter Form gewesen und genauso schlimm, wie die Einstellung der Reinblüter gegenüber Muggelgeborenen.

„Miss Granger", sagte Snape, „passen Sie auf!"

Sie wandte ihren Blick zurück auf sein Gesicht.

„Worüber haben _taggeträumt_, Miss Granger?"

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, welches Halbblut mich die Reinblut-Gepflogenheiten lehren könnte."

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Sie glauben nicht, dass ich dafür kompetent wäre?"

„Mit allem nötigen Respekt, Sir", gab sie zurück, „‚gute Manieren' und ‚Professor Snape' sind kaum Dinge, die man im selben Atemzug erwähnen würde." _Und weshalb würden Sie sie mich überhaupt unterrichten wollen?_

Seine Augen funkelten. „Nur, weil ich unhöflich bin, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich nicht höflich sein kann. Man muss die Regeln beherrschen, um zu wissen, wie man sie am besten bricht."

„Oder man könnte einfach keine Lust haben, die Regeln zu lernen", sagte Hermione. „Sir."

„Miss Granger, dieses eine Mal werde ich Ihre Unverschämtheit übersehen", sagte Snape. „Haben Sie die Vorstellung, dass ein Spion seine ganze Zeit damit zubringt, in dunklen Ecken zu lauern und Abhörzauber zu werfen? Ein Spion muss interagieren, er muss wahrnehmen, was gesagt wird, und was unausgesprochen bleibt und wissen, was dies bedeutet. Und, nur um das Offensichtliche zu betonen, die Todesser waren größtenteils Reinblüter."

Logisch, da hatte er recht. „Bieten Sie mir an, mich zu unterrichten, Sir?"

Er grinste. „Warum sollte ich meine kostbare Zeit darauf verschwenden, Ihre gesellschaftlichen Unzulänglichkeiten zu kompensieren?"

Sie hob ihr Kinn. „Warum weisen Sie dann darauf hin, dass Sie kompetent wären, mich zu unterrichten?"

Snape seufzte. „Ich hatte vergessen, dass Gryffindors etwa so zartfühlend sind wie Klatscher."

Oh. Er bot_ tatsächlich _an, sie zu unterrichten. Aber nur, wenn sie ihn dafür entlohnte. „Ich bin es nicht gewöhnt, mit Slytherins zu verhandeln, Sir. Gibt es etwas, womit ich Sie für Ihre Zeit entschädigen könnte? Zaubertrankzutaten vorbereiten? Kessel schrubben?"

„Dafür ist Nachsitzen da", sagte Snape.

„Zaubertränke brauen?"

„Ich braue _gerne_ Zaubertränke", sagte Snape.

Sie ließ ihre Augen auf der Suche nach einer Eingebung durch sein Büro schweifen. Was zu tun hasste Professor Snape? Die Flasche mit roter Tinte fiel ihr ins Auge. „Aufsätze korrigieren?"

„Sie wären zu weichherzig."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir. Ich wäre fair."

„Ah, ja, der _Gryffindor-Sinn _für Fair Play." Er legte die Finger vor seinem Gesicht aneinander und maß sie mit seinem Blick. Dann neigte er ihr seinen Kopf zu. „Na schön, Ich werde Sie unterrichten."

„Danke, Sir."

Er grinste. „Ich habe Ihnen meine Bedingungen noch nicht mitgeteilt."

_Ups._

„Für jede Stunde Unterricht werden Sie eine Stunde Erst- und Zweitklässleraufsätze korrigieren. Unterricht wird einmal in der Woche stattfinden. Ihre Abschlussprüfung zum Thema" – sein Mund zeigte ein kleines Kräuseln – „wird auf dem Ministeriumsball im Mai sein."

„Abschlussprüfung, Sir?"

„An dem Ball werden Reinblüter teilnehmen, Miss Granger. Leute wie die Malfoys. Wenn Sie deren Anforderungen genügen, werde ich glauben, dass sie meinem Unterricht genügend Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet haben."

Sie _wollte_ die Malfoys nicht beeindrucken; sie waren den Schmutz unter ihren Füßen nicht wert. Sie wollte nur lernen, wie sie mit Ron weiterkommen konnte.

„Haben Sie _Angst_, kleine Gryffindor?" schnurrte Snape. „Wollen Sie deren Vorurteile festigen, dass Schlammblüter allesamt ungehobelte Barbaren sind?"

Er manipulierte sie; sie wusste, er manipulierte sie. Aber dennoch hatte er recht. Es würde ihr gut gefallen, sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen zu schlagen, ihnen ihre Überheblichkeit in die Gesichter zu schlagen.

„Ich habe keine Angst, Sir", sagte sie. „Ich mache es."

„Also gut, Miss Granger, wir werden am nächsten Freitag beginnen. In der Zwischenzeit haben Sie ein Nachsitzen abzuarbeiten. Er erhob sich und wandte sich Richtung Tür zum Tränkeklassenzimmer.

„Ich habe eine Frage, Sir."

Er wandte sich ihr wieder zu und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Warum _waren_ Ron und Ginny so aufgebracht, als ich den Haarzauber auf Harry geworfen habe?"

„Haarzauber, Miss Granger, besonders, wenn sie auf ein Mitglied des anderen Geschlechts geworfen werden, sind lediglich nahen Verwandten vorbehalten oder Menschen, mit denen man in einer _intimen_ Beziehung steht – oder stehen möchte."

Hermiones Augen wurden weit. „Oh." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Aber warum? Ich meine, warum Haarzauber?"

„Denken Sie darüber nach, Miss Granger. Und ich meine _denken_. Argumentieren, nicht nachforschen. Ich erwarte nächsten Freitag Ihre Antwort."

Sie verbrachte die nächste Stunde damit, Kessel zu schrubben und nachzudenken.

* * *

Professor Snape stapelte den Stoß Aufsätze aufeinander, die er Miss Granger korrigieren zu lassen plante. Es war wahrscheinlich besser, ihr zuerst ihren Unterricht zu erteilen und sie die Korrekturarbeit anschließend erledigen zu lassen; schließlich war das Korrigieren nur eine Ausrede, der Unterricht war der wichtige Teil, auch wenn sie das nicht wusste.

Sie kam genau pünktlich, mit ihrer Büchertasche über der Schulter. Er zeigte auf den Sessel, und sie setzte sich.

„Nun, Miss Granger, haben Sie eine Antwort für mich?"

„Ja, Sir." Und sie zog eine Rolle Pergament aus ihrer Tasche.

Er verdrehte die Augen, schnappte das Pergament aus ihrer Hand und riss es entzwei. Ihren Protest ignorierte er. „Ich habe Sie nicht um einen Aufsatz gebeten, Miss Granger. Ich habe sie gebeten _nachzudenken_. Für diese Lektionen wird es kein Pergament und keine Federn geben. Ich erwarte, dass sie sich ohne zu schreiben erinnern und ohne Notizen antworten. Wenn Sie sich Notizen machen _müssen_, tun Sie das anderswo, und verbrennen Sie sie vor der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, und ihr Mund öffnete sich, um erneut zu protestieren.

„Ich kenne Ihre Lernmethoden, Miss Granger. Sie werden hierfür _nicht_ büffeln. Sie werden dies mit der gleichen Leichtigkeit _beherrschen_, wie Sie lesen können. Denn das ist das Wissensniveau, gegen das Sie antreten werden." Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Er hatte seine Karriere in die Hände dieses jungen Dings gelegt, dieser naiven Gryffindornärrin, die dachte, dass es im Leben um _Fair Play _ging. Die Tatsache, dass es ihm Befriedigung schenken würde, ihre Illusionen zu zerstören, war nicht wichtig; dennoch musste es getan werden. Drohend rückte er näher. „Sie _werden_ dies ernstnehmen, verstehen Sie?"

Sie nickte. „Ja, Sir."

Er lehnte sich zurück. „Also, Miss Granger, wie lautet Ihre Antwort auf das Rätsel mit dem Haarzauber? Das heißt, falls Sie sich erinnern?"

„Vielsafttrank", antwortete sie, „verwendet Haar als finale Zutat. Während viele schwarzmagische Tränke Blut verwenden, können manche außerdem jeden beliebigen Teil des Opfers gebrauchen wie Haar oder Fingernägel. Folglich will man niemanden etwas mit seinem Haar tun lassen, es sei denn, man vertraut ihm."

Er neigte seinen Kopf, ohne ihr direkt zuzunicken. „Korrekt, aber nicht komplett. Zusätzlich wird es als erotisch betrachtet, das Haar seines Liebsten zu … liebkosen. Daher gelten Haarzauber im weiteren Sinne als ... intim."

Sie warf einen schnellen Blick auf sein Haar, strähnig und fettig, wie es war. Klugerweise gab sie keinen Kommentar ab.

_Nein, Miss Granger,_ dachte er, _ich habe keine Liebste, die gerne meine Locken berühren würde. Das hatte ich nie. Und das werde ich nie._ Ihr Haar war im Nacken mit einem einfachen Band zusammengebunden. Die Frisur stand ihr besser als die wilde Mähne, die sie normalerweise trug, oder der dichte, strenge Zopf, den sie am Tag des Zwischenfalls getragen hatte, und der ihr Haar aussehen ließ, als würde es auf einer Streckbank gefoltert. _Du bist nicht hier, um über Miss Grangers Haar zu sinnieren. Wechsele das Thema._ „Beim Frühstück heute Morgen haben Sie _Evanesco_ geworfen, um etwas Verschüttetes zu beseitigen. Dies wird als niveaulos und ungehobelt angesehen. Warum?"

Mit gerunzelter Stirn dachte sie nach. Dann blickte sie finster drein. „Hauselfen."

„Erklären Sie das näher."

„Es wird als niveaulos angesehen, weil man von Hauselfen erwartet, dass sie Verschüttetes beseitigen, aber arme Familien wie die Weasleys haben keine Hauselfen."

„Sagen Sie mir, Miss Granger, woher haben sie die dumme und unangebrachte Idee, dass Hauselfen befreit werden sollten?"

„Das ist offensichtlich! Sie sind Sklaven! Es ist Unrecht, _irgendjemanden _zu versklaven, egal, ob menschlich oder nicht!"

„Würden Sie Pferde als versklavt betrachten?"

„Das ist anders", sagte sie. „Sie sind dumme Tiere, keine denkenden Wesen."

„Dennoch müssen sie tun, was ihnen gesagt wird; sie werden bestraft, wenn sie es nicht tun, und alles, was sie dafür bekommen, sind Essen und Unterkunft. Oder sind Sie dumm genug zu behaupten, dass Pferde weder einen Willen noch Gefühle haben? Oder dass es ihnen besser ginge, wenn sie sich alleine durchschlagen?"

„Natürlich nicht! Aber es ist nicht so, als ob Hauselfen nicht in der Lage wären, für sich selbst zu sorgen, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie sich tatsächlich um Menschen kümmern!"

„Da liegt Ihr Denkfehler", sagte er. „Wie viele Hauselfen kennen sie persönlich?"

„Drei."

„Also führten diese drei Beispiele Sie zu dem Schluss, dass Hauselfen versklavt sind. Erklären Sie Ihre Begründung. Für alle drei."

„Dobby _wollte_ befreit werden! Die Malfoys waren grausam und unterstützten Voldemort, und Voldemort hasste Hauselfen und hätte ihnen schreckliche Dinge angetan. Dobby wollte Harry retten."

„Dobby wollte Mr. Potter _dienen_", korrigierte Snape.

„Aber zumindest hatte er die Freiheit zu wählen!"

„Und dennoch wählte er, nach Hogwarts zu kommen und zu _arbeiten,_ statt seine Freiheit zu nutzen und durch die Welt zu streifen."

„Er war dankbar."

„Das auch. Nächstes Beispiel", forderte Snape.

„Winky", sagte sie, die Stirn in Falten. „Sie wurde freigelassen, aber sie hasste es. Sie war Barty Crouch Jr. ergeben, obwohl er böse war. Das verstehe ich nicht."

„Nicht alle Hauselfen haben Gryffindortendenzen", sagte Snape. „Natürlich würden _Sie_ Dobby mehr dafür respektieren, dass er seinen Master verraten hat, weil es das _Richtige _war, als Winky, die loyal um jeden Preis war."

„Aber –"

„Was denken Sie über Narcissa Malfoys Verhalten während der Schlacht von Hogwarts?"

„Sie hat richtig gehandelt."

„Nein, das hat sie nicht. Sie hat ihre Prinzipien verraten, um ihren Sohn zu retten."

Er konnte sehen, wie sich die Rädchen in ihrem Kopf drehten.

„Sagen Sie, Winky _liebte_ ihren Master? Wie eine Mutter ihren Sohn liebt?"

„Sie haben selbst das Wort ‚ergeben', gebraucht, nicht wahr?" sagte Snape. „Nächstes Beispiel."

„Kreacher", sagte sie. „Er war wirklich schrecklich und fies und unheimlich. Er sprach mit sich selbst, als wären wir nicht dabei. Er hasste Sirius und wollte Mrs. Blacks Portrait gehorchen. Aber er machte eine einhundertachtig Grad Kehrtwende, als wir ihm halfen, den letzten Wunsch von Regulus Black zu erfüllen. Jetzt ist er sehr viel glücklicher."

„Wen, glauben Sie also, hielt er für seinen Master?"

„Regulus Black", sagte sie langsam. „Nur war er tot, und Kreacher konnte seinen letzten Befehl nicht ausführen. Und in diesem Haus war er zehn Jahre lang eingeschlossen, mit nichts als dem geistesgestörten Portrait als Gesellschaft." Sie unterdrückte ein Schaudern. „Bei Mrs. Black festzusitzen, würde für jeden genügen, um verrückt zu werden."

„Nicht allein die Anwesenheit von Mrs. Black, wenngleich sie sicher nicht hilfreich war", sagte Snape. „Wie ging es Kreacher, nachdem sein letzter Befehl ausgeführt war? Wie war seine Einstellung?"

„Er war ... glücklich", räumte sie ein.

„Sogar in Anwesenheit von Mrs. Blacks Portrait?"

„Ja."

„Welche Schlüsse ziehen Sie aus diesen Beispielen?"

„Dass Hauselfen sich gebraucht fühlen möchten, dass sie es brauchen, sich um jemanden zu kümmern. Sogar Dobby, denn obwohl er Mr. Malfoy nicht gehorchen wollte, wollte er Harry beschützen."

„Beurteilen Sie nicht-Menschen nicht nach Muggelmaßstäben, Miss Granger", sagte er. „Sie haben ihre eigenen Kulturen, ihre eigene Art und Weise, die Welt zu betrachten. Nur weil Hauselfen die Körpergröße von Kindern haben, bedeutet das nicht, dass sie bevormundet werden sollten, oder dass ihnen gesagt werden sollte, was das Beste für sie ist, als ob sie das nicht besser wüssten als Sie."

„Aber sie reden so kindlich", sagte sie.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Und was bringt Sie zu der Annahme, dass Englisch ihre Muttersprache ist? Flächendeckend sind die grammatikalischen Fehler von Hauselfen sind bei weitem zu einheitlich, um das Ergebnis von Dummheit zu sein."

„Daran habe ich nie gedacht."

„Die meisten Leute denken nicht daran", sagte Snape. „Andererseits denken die meisten Leute überhaupt nicht." Er sah sie scharf an. „Ich erwarte mehr von Ihnen."

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten sie damit, wie man mit Hauselfen interagierte: welche Dinge man tun und lassen sollte, wie man Anordnungen und Dank am besten formulierte und die Frage von Bestrafungen. Bei jedem Punkt forderte er sie heraus, die Prinzipien der üblichen Praxis zu begründen. Wenn er sie dazu bringen konnte, ihre Mutmaßungen beim Thema Benehmen zu hinterfragen, würde er sie vielleicht aus ihrer Selbstgefälligkeit bei anderen Dingen rütteln. Es irritierte ihn. Sie war nicht dumm; als es um den Krieg ging, war sie in der Lage gewesen, kreativ zu denken. Wenn es jedoch um Zaubertränke ging, war sie so einfallslos wie Hagrids Halbbruder Grawp.

„Ihre Aufgabe für diese Woche", sagte Snape, „ist erstens, sich bei den Hauselfen von Hogwarts für GEIFER zu entschuldigen, oder wie immer das hieß."

„ .R." sagte sie. „Bund für Elfenrechte."

Er starrte sie wegen der Unterbrechung zornig an. Sie starrte ruhig auf ihn zurück.

„Ja, diese hohlköpfige Idiotie, wie immer Sie sie nannten. Sie müssen die Elfen davon überzeugen, dass Sie niemals wieder so etwas tun werden", sagte er. „Zweitens werde ich die Schulleiterin bitten, Ihnen eine Hauselfe zuzuteilen, und Sie müssen alles üben, was wir heute Abend besprochen haben. Dies wird eine fortlaufende Aufgabe, bis ich es für angebracht halte, sie zu beenden. Verstanden?"

Sie nickte.

„Jetzt", sagte er, indem er auf den Stapel auf seinem Schreibtisch zeigte, „glaube ich, haben Sie einige Aufsätze zu korrigieren."


	4. In dem sich Hermione mit Hauselfen unter

**Kapitel 4: In dem sich Hermione mit Hauselfen unterhält**

Hermione ging am Samstagmorgen direkt nach einem schnellen Frühstück hinunter in die Küchen. Sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass man unangenehme Dinge am besten so schnell wie möglich erledigte. Sie kitzelte die Birne und trat in die Küche ein.

Der Geruch des morgendlichen Frühstücks hing noch in der Luft. Hauselfen, bekleidet mit Kopfkissenbezügen und Küchentüchern, die säuberlich mit dem Hogwartswappen bestickt waren, eilten hin und her, trugen Geschirr, schwangen Messer auf Schneidbrettern, reinigten Öfen; die Luft summte vor Aktivität.

Eine lächelnde, ältere Hauselfe kam ihr entgegen. „Ich ist Lolly, Miss." Dann stand die Elfe still, und ihr Lächeln verschwand. „Was will die Miss?"

_Oh ja, du hast es mächtig vermasselt, nicht wahr, Hermione?_ „Ich möchte, dass ihr mir verzeiht", sagte sie leise.

Die ohnehin schon großen Augen der Elfe wurden noch größer, als wollten sie aus ihrem Kopf springen. „Miss?"

Hermione hätte sich beinahe wieder aus dem Portraitloch hinaus zurückgezogen. _Du bist eine Gryffindor; du musst das tun._ Sie betrachtete die Tische, die diejenigen in der Großen Halle widerspiegelten. Sollte sie sich auf einen davon stellen, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen? Nein. Sie hielt keine Rede, sie bat um Verzeihung. Es war nicht so, als ob sie nicht ohnehin schon die Hauselfen überragte. Sie räusperte sich und begann, laut und klar zu sprechen.

„Elfen von Hogwarts, ihr alle, ich habe etwas, das ich euch sagen muss. Mein Name ist Hermione Granger, und vor ein paar Jahren habe ich etwas Dummes, Böses getan. Ich habe versucht, die Hogwartselfen mit einem Trick dazu zu bringen, Kleidung anzunehmen. Ich wusste es nicht besser, ich dachte, ihr wärt versklavt, ich dachte … ich dachte das Falsche." Sie fühlte Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen und blinzelte sie zurück. „Es war arrogant und anmaßend und – und beleidigend. Es tut mir leid. Ich verspreche, ich werde niemals wieder einem Elfen Kleidung anbieten, es sei denn, er oder sie fragt danach. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir vergeben."

Der Raum lag in völliger Stille, die Elfen starrten mit großen Augen zu ihr hinauf.

Lolly öffnete den Mund. „Miss sagt Entschuldigung ... zu _uns_?"

„Ja", sagte Hermione.

„Miss bietet nie mehr Kleidung an?"

Hermione schüttelte fest den Kopf. „Niemals."

Die Hauselfen begannen zu murmeln, aber Lolly lächelte immer noch nicht. _Sie glauben mir nicht,_ dachte Hermione. _Wie kann ich mich in einer Art entschuldigen, die sie verstehen?_ Dann hatte sie eine Idee. _Oh Junge, das wird wehtun._ Hermione wandte sich um und schlug mit ihrem Kopf gegen die steinerne Wand. Fest. Oh ja, es tat ordentlich weh. Noch einmal. _Au._ Sie zog ihren Kopf zurück, um es ein drittes Mal zu tun, als viele kleine Hände sie von der Wand wegzerrten und sie auf eine Bank neben einem der Tische zogen. Ein Gewirr geschockter Stimmen umgab sie.

„Miss darf sich nicht verletzen!"

„Nein, Miss!"

„Was _tut _Miss?" Lollys Stimme.

„Miss", sagte Hermione mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen, „bestraft sich selbst."

Aufkeuchen rundherum.

„Miss darf sich nicht selbst strafen, nein, nein, nein, nein."

„Jetzt wisst ihr, wie ich mich fühle, wenn Hauselfen anbieten, ihre Ohren zu bügeln", sagte Hermione. „Aber ich wollte, dass ihr versteht, dass ich es ernst meinte, als ich sagte, es tut mir leid."

„Elfen verstehen, ja, verstehen dass Miss sich entschuldigt", sagte Lolly. „Jetzt darf Miss sich nicht verletzen. Würde Miss gern Tee haben?"

Hermione wurde sofort mit Angeboten von Essen und Getränken überflutet und konnte nicht entkommen, ehe sie zwei Gläser Kürbissaft, ein heißes, gebuttertes Scone und drei Marmeladentörtchen verspeist hatte.

* * *

Mit dem Gefühl, vollgestopft zu sein, stolperte Hermione in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, aber ihr Herz war erleichtert.

„Hermione, wo warst du?" Ron zog sie zu dem Tisch, an dem er und Harry einen vergeblichen Kampf mit Büchern und Pergament fochten. „Gestern Abend warst du auch nicht hier, und wir brauchen bei Verwandlung Hilfe."

„Ich habe ein Projekt bei Professor Snape", sagte sie.

„Ein Zaubertränkeprojekt?" fragte Harry.

„Nein, ich lerne etwas über Zaubererkultur." Da, das hörte sich besser an als ‚Reinblütermanieren.

„Du musst verrückt sein", sagte Ron. „_Snape_ unterrichtet dich in Zaubererkultur?"

„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob _du_ es mir beibringst!" blaffte Hermione zurück. „Nein, du gehst einfach davon aus, dass ich die Dinge weiß, und lässt zu, dass ich mich blamiere!"

„Hier geht es um die Haarsache, oder? Schau, ich war ein Riesenidiot, okay?" Ron umarmte sie. „Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du mich nicht betrügen würdest."

Hermione seufzte. „Was passiert nächstes Mal, Ron?" sagte sie. „Das nächste Mal, wenn ich etwas tue, weil ich muggelgeboren bin, und du verstehst es falsch, weil du es nicht bist? Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich diesen Kram lerne. Für uns."

Ron schaute verblüfft. „Du erträgst den Giga-Blödmann _meinetwegen_?"

Hermione lächelte. „Er ist gar nicht so schlimm, wenn er keine ganze Klasse zum Anknurren hat."

„Snape unterrichtet dich _freiwillig_?" fragte Harry. „Ich weiß, dass er hinter dem Knurren ein guter Mensch ist, aber er ist immer noch ein Slytherin; sie tun nichts freiwillig."

Hermione lächelte ironisch. „Nein, das tun sie nicht. Als Gegenleistung muss ich Aufsätze korrigieren."

„Er lässt dich Aufsätze korrigieren?" sagte Harry. „Er muss wirklich denken, dass du kein Dummkopf bist."

Daran hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht. In gewisser Weise war es ein indirektes Kompliment. „Ha, ich glaube, du hast recht. Wie sehr Slytherin." Seine Worte vom vorherigen Abend fielen ihr wieder ein: _Ich erwarte mehr von Ihnen._ Er forderte sie heraus. Und tat es ständig, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Lehrern.

* * *

Nach dem Mittagessen ging Hermione in ihren Schlafsaal hinauf und ließ sich mit einem leeren Notizbuch und einem Stift auf dem Bett nieder. Lavender und Parvati waren noch beim Mittagessen. Hermione tippte mit dem Kuli gegen ihre Zähne. Snape hatte ihr befohlen, keine Notizen zu machen, aber er hatte ihr nicht befohlen, kein Tagebuch zu führen, nicht wahr? Solange sie keine Notizen hineinschrieb.

Sie war gerade dabei, einen einfachen Privatsphärezauber auf das Buch zu werfen, als sie innehielt. Ja, es war besser, dies zu tun, als es mit einem Haufen heftiger Schutzzauber zu belegen, aber wenn jemand ein abgewetztes Notizbuch nahm, und es leer zu sein schien, würde ihn dies wahrscheinlich argwöhnisch machen. Besser war es, zuerst etwas hineinzuschreiben, das nicht verborgen war, etwas Langweiliges. Sie kopierte ein paar Seiten ihrer Arithmantikhausaufgaben als Anfang des Notizbuchs. Sie mochte Arithmantik; sie war systematisch, elegant. Sie ergab Sinn. Man konnte Arithmantik für viele Dinge verwenden: um Rührquoten für Zaubertränke zu berechnen, für Ernte- und Pflanzzeiten in Herbologie; man konnte sogar zukünftige Wahrscheinlichkeiten der Handlungen von Individuen kalkulieren. Arithmantik war um Klassen zuverlässiger als Wahrsagen. Müßig stellte sie eine Gleichung für sich selbst und Snape und den Unterricht, den er ihr gab, auf. Vier Seiten Berechnungen später stieß sie einen Atemzug aus. Schön. Professor Snape verbarg etwas vor ihr. Die Gleichung hatte sich geweigert aufzugehen, bis sie eine Motivationsvariable für Professor Snape zugefügt hatte. Überraschung, Überraschung.

Hermione schaute auf das Ergebnis, seufzte und warf einen Privatsphärezauber auf die übrigen Seiten des Buches. Egal, was seine Motivation war, sie hatte immer noch Bedarf, von ihm zu lernen.

Hermione war gerade fertig damit, ihren ersten Eintrag in das Tagebuch zu schreiben, als sie ein „Pop" außerhalb ihrer Bettvorhänge hörte. Sie ergriff ihren Zauberstab und schaute vorsichtig nach dem Laut. Dann öffnete sie mit einem Ruck die Vorhänge. „Lolly!"

Die Hauselfe lächelte von Ohr zu Ohr. „Miss Hermione erinnert sich an Lollys Namen!"

„Was machst du –" Hermione unterbrach sich selbst. _Sei konkret._ „Warum ist Lolly in Miss Hermiones, Miss Lavenders und Miss Parvatis Zimmer?"

„Lolly ist Miss Hermiones Elfe", sagte Lolly. „Schulleiterin fragt nach Elfe, um Miss Hermione für eine kurze Zeit zu dienen. Lolly fragt, ob sie diese Elfe sein kann, und Schulleiterin sagt ja!"

„Du hast darum _gebeten,_ mir zu dienen?"

Lolly nickte energisch mit dem Kopf. „Professor Meister der Zaubertränke sagt, dass Miss Hermione soll lernen, wie Hauselfen richtig zu behandeln. Lolly wird Miss Hermione unterrichten, ja."

Hermione lächelte. „Danke, Lolly."

„Oh nein, Miss Hermione sollte Lolly nicht danken. Lolly hat für Miss noch nichts getan. Will Miss Hermione irgendetwas?"

„Ein Glas kaltes Wasser, bitte, Lolly."

Lollys Ohren sanken nach unten. „Miss Hermione könnte sich das selbst holen. Miss will nicht, dass Lolly _arbeitet_."

„Mit einer Scheibe Zitrone", fügte Hermione hinzu. „Und Eis."

„Ja, Miss Hermione!" Die Elfe verschwand.

Hermione legte ihr Notizbuch weg, holte ihr Lehrbuch für fortgeschrittene Zauberkunst heraus und begann zu lesen.

Zwei Minuten später erschien Lolly wieder und brachte ein hohes Glas, in dem Eiswürfel klingelten; eine Scheibe Zitrone schwamm zwischen ihnen. Sie reichte Hermione das Glas, und Hermione nahm einen Schluck.

„Danke, Lolly", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Das wäre im Moment alles."

Lolly nickte und verschwand.

Hermione ließ sich mit einem Seufzer wieder auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie hatte eine Hauselfe. Lavender und Parvati würden ihr das nie verzeihen. Lavender hatte sie nie gemocht, sie würde keine Gelegenheit auslassen, spitze Bemerkungen zu machen. Es wurde dadurch noch schlimmer, dass Lavender und Parvati sich so nahestanden, tratschten, Haar- und Make-up-Zauber aufeinander warfen ...

_Haarzauber._ Hermione setzte sich auf. „Oh mein Gott. Haarzauber!" Sie krabbelte aus ihrem Bett und rannte hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wild um sich schauend erblickte sie Lavender und Parvati, die über einem Exemplar des _Quibblers_ brüteten.

„Lavender!" sagte Hermione, während sie den Raum schnell durchquerte.

Lavender und Parvati schauten auf. „Was willst du, Hermione?" fragte Lavender.

„Im ersten Schuljahr habe ich dich gekränkt, nicht wahr?" sagte Hermione. „Als ich dich keinen Haarzauber auf mich werfen ließ. Ich dachte, du würdest dich über mein Haar lustig machen, während du die ganze Zeit versucht hast, Freundschaft zu schließen "

Lavender glotzte sie an. „Du dachtest, ich ... Wie total bescheuert!"

Hermione errötete. Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Muggelgeboren. Ich wusste es nicht."

Hermione konnte sehen, wie Lavender in ihrem Kopf den Zusammenhang herstellte.

„Oh", sagte Lavender. „Du hast sieben Jahre gebraucht, um das herauszufinden?"

„Ich lerne über Zaubererkultur. Extraprojekt."

„In deinem NEWTs Jahr?"

„Letzte Gelegenheit", sagte Hermione. „Außerdem muss ich mich nicht mehr darum sorgen, Harry und Ron am Leben zu halten. Plus, nicht in Verteidigung zu sein, verschafft mir etwas mehr Zeit." Allen Siebtklässlern, die an der Schlacht von Hogwarts teilgenommen hatten, waren ehrenhalber VgdDK-NEWTs angeboten worden, und Hermione hatte akzeptiert, nicht nur der Extrazeit wegen, die ihr dies verschaffte, sondern weil es sich gar zu seltsam anfühlte, Molly Weasley als VgdDK-Professor zu haben.

Hermione sah sich um. Niemand schien auf sie zu achten. Es war besser, die bittere Pille zu schlucken. Dann hatte sie eine Idee. „Eigentlich, Lavender, könnte ich deine Hilfe gebrauchen. Die Schulleiterin hat mir eine Hauselfe zugeteilt, und ich weiß nicht, was ich mit ihr anfangen soll."

Lavender gaffte. „Du hast eine Hauselfe? Das ist nicht fair."

„Ich weiß", sagte Hermione.

Parvati lächelte. „Ich bin sicher, wir können uns etwas zu tun für sie ausdenken."

_Darauf würde ich wetten,_ dachte Hermione mit plötzlichen Zweifeln. Vielleicht war das letztendlich doch keine so gute Idee gewesen. Sie brachte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. „Danke." Sie ging einen Schritt Richtung Schlafräume, dann wechselte sie die Richtung zum Portraiteingang. „Bis später." Sie verließ den Raum, ehe die anderen antworten konnten.

Mehrere willkürliche Abbiegungen und Treppen später fand sich Hermione im dritten Stock in der Nähe des Astronomieturms wieder. Sie öffnete die nächste, geschlossene Tür und fand einen Raum voller Schreibtische und mit Wänden, die mit Sternenkarten bedeckt waren. Ein Klassenraum an einem Samstag sollte abgescheiden genug sein.

„Lolly!"

Die Hauselfe erschien mit einem Knack.

„Miss Hermione will Lolly?"

„Miss Hermione will, dass Lolly aufmerksam zuhört."

Lolly schloss ihren Mund und nickte mit großen Augen.

Hermione unterdrückte ein Lächeln. „Ich will dir Arbeit geben, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich dir genug Arbeit geben kann, damit du ausgelastet bist. Kannst du den anderen Hauselfen helfen, wenn du nicht beschäftigt bist?"

„Oh nein, Miss Hermione! Lolly ist jetzt eine _persönliche Elfe_! Ist große Ehre. Lolly tut nichts, außer was Miss Hermione befiehlt!"

„Aber ich will nicht, dass du dich langweilst."

„Lolly hat nichts dagegen zu warten, Miss Hermione. Hauselfen ist gut im Warten, warten, um bereit zu sein."

Hermione erinnerte sich an Kreachers Jahre des Wartens und schauderte. „Ich bin sicher, dass du darin sehr gut bist. Aber ich wäre dir gern eine gute Herrin und würde dir gern Dinge zu tun geben. Aber ich brauche Hilfe, um das zu tun. Kannst du also zwei Dinge für mich tun?"

„Ja, Miss Hermione!"

„Zuerst möchte ich, dass du eine Liste deiner Fähigkeiten machst, der Dinge, die du erledigen kannst. Auf diese Art habe ich eine bessere Vorstellung davon, worum ich dich bitten kann."

„Lolly kann eine Liste machen, ja."

„Das Zweite, was ich möchte, dass du erledigst ist Folgendes. Du kennst Miss Lavender und Miss Parvati, die sich ein Zimmer mit Miss Hermione teilen?"

„Ja, Lolly kennt sie."

„Wenn du nicht damit beschäftigt bist, Dinge für mich zu erledigen, dann möchte ich gern, dass du Dinge für sie tust. Aber nur, wenn es Sachen sind, die du wirklich gerne machst. Und du darfst dich _niemals_ dafür bestrafen, wenn du nicht tust, worum sie bitten. Weil du _meine_ Elfe bist, nicht ihre." Hoffentlich würde das jedwede boshafte Anwandlung seitens Parvati und Lavender verhindern.

Die Elfe stand voller Stolz da. „Lolly ist Miss Hermiones Elfe, von niemand anderem!"

Hermione lächelte. „Lolly ist eine gute Elfe. Wenn du mit diese Liste nach dem Abendessen bringen kannst, das wäre gut."

Lolly strahlte und verschwand mit einem weiteren Knack.

* * *

Hermione ließ ihren Finger die Liste hinuntergleiten. Sie hielt inne. „Stickerei?"

Lolly zeigte auf das Hogwartswappen auf ihrer Kopfkissenbezug-Tunika. „Lolly hat dies selbst gestickt!"

Hermione beugte sich hinüber und betrachtete das Wappen. Die Stiche waren gleichmäßig, die Farben strahlend. Darüber hinaus zeigte das Design eine Kraft, die sich anfühlte, als ob die Schlange, der Greif, der Dacjs imd der Rabe sich gleich bewegen wollten, obwohl das Wappen keinen Animationszauber trug. „Sehr gut."

Lolly strahlte. „Miss Hermione nannte Lollys Arbeit sehr gut!"

Hermione trat an ihren Kleiderschrank und öffnete die Türen. „Also was denkt Lolly, was getan werden könnte, um Miss Hermiones Kleidung aufzubessern?"

* * *

Die nächsten paar Monate vergingen mit der üblichen Hektik von Schularbeiten, Lernen und Spaß mit ihren Freunden, wenn sie Hermione von ihren Büchern wegzogen. Sie hatte erwartet, sich in ihrem NEWTs-Jahr die Seele aus dem Leib zu arbeiten, aber stattdessen hatte sie mehr Zeit, nicht nur, weil sie Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste aufgegeben hatte, sondern weil viele kleine Aufgaben in ihrem Tagesablauf von Lolly erledigt wurden. Während Hermione so fleißig wie immer lernte, stellte sie fest, dass es ihren Verstand nicht mehr so sehr wie früher forderte. Hermione begann, sich auf die Freitagabende zu freuen. Professor Snape forderte sie heraus und regte sie an, indem er immer von ihr forderte zu _denken _und immer „warum?" fragte. Es kam nicht darauf an, ob das Thema Flohetikette oder Familienstammbäume war; irgendwie war nichts davon langweilig, wenn er sie unterrichtete. Er war so sarkastisch wie eh und je, aber sie stellte fest, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte. Es war einfach _er_; ohne den Sarkasmus wäre er nicht Severus Snape.

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wann sie zu denken anfing, dass „Severus Snape sein" etwas Gutes war.


	5. In dem Hermione weiter aufgeklärt wird

Kapitel 5: In dem Hermione weiter aufgeklärt wird

Snape betrachtete den leicht fehlerhaften Zaubertrank ärgerlich. Hatte das Kind denn überhaupt keine Phantasie? „Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor, Miss Granger, für sklavenartiges Festhalten am Lehrbuch."

Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich, und sie öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren.

„Schweigen Sie!" Seine Augen wurden schmal. „Stellen Sie wieder _Mutmaßungen _an, Miss Granger?"

Ihr Mund schloss sich ruckartig, und sie runzelte gedankenvoll die Stirn. Fast konnte man die Rädchen in ihrem Kopf sich drehen sehen. „Anscheinend, Sir."

„Zwei Fuß, Miss Granger, diesen Freitag, darüber, welche Mutmaßungen es sind, und die Gründe, warum sie falsch sind. Falls Sie feststellen, dass die Bibliothek nicht weiterhilft, schlage ich vor, sie fragen Ihre Mitschüler, was _jeder _über Zaubertränke _weiß_."

Miss Granger nickte. _Botschaft erhalten und verstanden._

* * *

Am Freitagabend kam Miss Granger an und reichte ihm eine Pergamentrolle. Snape legte sie beiseite, ohne auch nur einen Blick darauf zu werfen. „Ich werde Ihnen sagen, was Sie geschrieben haben, Miss Granger", sagte Snape. „Sie hatten angenommen, dass das Zaubertränkelehrbuch für Fortgeschrittene in jeder Hinsicht korrekt ist wie die anderen Lehrbücher, die Sie so akkurat nachplappern. Das Zaubertränkelehrbuch enthält jedoch absichtliche, aber relativ harmlose Fehler. Der Sinn ist, fortgeschrittene Zaubertrankschüler auf echte Grimoires vorzubereiten, die absichtliche und gefährliche Fehler enthalten, um ihren Inhalt vor Unwissenden zu schützen." Seine Lippen kräuselten sich. „Nicht nur das, sondern Sie haben zweifellos eine ausgiebige Liste von Referenzen bereitgestellt. Ein Punkt für Gryffindor." Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Tinte auf der Rolle verschwinden.

„Warum geben Sie mir einen Aufsatz auf, wenn Sie ihn nicht einmal ansehen wollten?"

Snape grinste. „Sagen Sie es mir."

Das Mädchen starrte auf die leere Rolle, aber er konnte sehen, dass sie sie nicht wirklich anschaute. Nach ein paar Minuten sprach sie. „Erstens als eine Denkübung; es ist nicht wichtig, ob Sie es lesen, weil der Sinn war, dass ich die Übung machen sollte. Und die Übung sollte mich daran erinnern, mich vor Mutmaßungen im Allgemeinen zu hüten, nicht nur bei Zaubertränken."

Snape nickte. „Mutmaßungen können Sie töten. Stellen Sie alles in Frage. Hinterfragen Sie insbesondere die Motivation von Menschen."

„Sogar Ihre, Sir?" In ihren Augen lag Herausforderung.

Er begegnete ihr mit seiner eigenen Herausforderung. „_Besonders _meine."

„Was ist also Ihr zusätzliches Motiv, mich zu unterrichten?"

„Ich sehe, im selben Moment, in dem Sie etwas Slytherin-Bewusstsein an den Tag legen, ruinieren Sie es mit Gryffindor-Stümperei."

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Es kann nicht schaden zu fragen."

„Ah, aber das kann es", sagte Snape. „Ihre Fragen sagen Ihren Feinden nicht nur, was Sie wissen wollen, sondern auch, was Sie schon wissen."

„Sie sind nicht mein Feind, Sir", sagte sie ruhig.

_Würdest du dasselbe denken, wenn du die Wahrheit wüsstest, Mädchen?_ „Die Reinblüter, mit denen Sie zu tun haben werden, verstehen sich als Ihre Feinde. Glauben Sie, sie werden ehrlich spielen? Glauben Sie, bei der Etikette geht es um Fair Play? Hauselfen sind leicht zufriedenzustellen; sie haben einfache Ziele. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen versichern, die Reinblüter werden nicht ehrlich spielen." Er starrte auf sie hinab. „Nun sagen Sie mir, was Ihre Frage über Sie verraten hat."

„Dass ich schon wusste, dass Sie ein zusätzliches Motiv haben, mich zu unterrichten, das Sie mir nicht mitgeteilt haben."

„Und war brachte sie darauf zu glauben, wenn ich solch ein Motiv hätte, dass ich es Ihnen mitteilen würde, nur weil Sie gefragt haben, wenn ich mir schon solche Mühe gegeben hatte, es zu verheimlichen?"

„Jetzt weiß ich, dass Sie sich Mühe gegeben haben, es zu verheimlichen", sagte sie. „Sir."

„Sie wissen es nicht, Sie argwöhnen lediglich", sagte er. „Bücher und Fakten werden Ihnen hier nicht helfen; Sie müssen mit Mutmaßungen und Spekulation auskommen, mit der Unsicherheit leben."

„Ich habe den Verdacht, dass Ihre Mutmaßungen genauer sind als die Fakten der meisten Leute", sagte sie. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich selbst einen sehr guten Spion abgeben würde."

„Schon solch eine Pessimistin?" schnurrte er. „Wir haben kaum begonnen." Er schritt um sie herum. „Ihr Gesicht, Miss Granger, ist ein offenes Buch. Ich gestehe Ihnen zu, dass Sie sich an alles erinnern, was ich Sie bislang gelehrt habe, aber alle Formen und Details werden Ihnen nichts nützen, wenn Sie Ihre Gefühle nicht erfolgreich verbergen können." Er blieb vor ihr stehen und lehnte sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch zurück. „Leeren Sie Ihren Geist."

Ihre Augen wurden schmal. „Erwarten Sie einen Legilimentiker auf dem Ball, Sir?"

Er stellte nicht infrage, warum dieser Beweis ihres schnellen Denkens sein Herz erwärmte. „Nein, Miss Granger. Aber Selbstbeherrschung und Klarheit im Denken sind die Basis sowohl für Okklumentik als auch für das Verbergen der eigenen Emotionen. Leeren Sie Ihren Geist."

„Wie, Sir? Ich kann nicht einfach aufhören zu denken."

Seine Lippen zuckten. „In der Tat, ich glaube, Sie sind grundsätzlich unfähig, nicht zu denken."

Sie bedeckte ihren Mund mit der Hand, aber ihre Augen sprühten. _Lächelte _sie tatsächlich? Etwas in seinem Herzen erhellte sich. Beinahe lächelte er zurück, ehe er sich bremste. _Sie ist eine Schülerin, nichts weiter._ Er erhob sich. „Schließen Sie Ihre Augen."

Sie schloss sie.

Er trat zur Rücklehne ihres Stuhls und sagte ihr leise ins Ohr, „Atmen Sie."

Sie zitterte. Wenn sie sich in den Kerkern aufhielt, sollte sie wärmere Kleidung tragen.

„Langsam", sagte er, „einatmen. Warten. Ausatmen. Denken Sie an nichts als daran, wie die Luft sich anfühlt, während sie Sie durchströmt. Einatmen. Warten. Ausatmen. Da ist nichts als Luft." Sie war entspannt, während sie atmete, wie er ihr sagte. Jetzt zum nächsten Schritt. „Stellen Sie sich", sagte er, „einen See vor. Einen tiefen, tiefen See. Die Oberfläche ist ruhig, friedlich. Unter dem tiefen, tiefen See, auf dem Grund, wo niemand sie finden kann, steht eine Truhe. In der Truhe sind alle Dinge, die Sie verbergen möchten. Niemand außer Ihnen kann die Truhe öffnen. Verstecken Sie Ihre Schätze in der Truhe. Verbergen Sie Ihre Geheimnisse in der Truhe. Verstecken Sie Ihre Gefühle in der Truhe. Haben Sie sie versteckt?"

„Ja", flüsterte sie.

„Haben Sie die Truhe verschlossen?"

„Ja."

Er trat herum zur Vorderseite des Stuhles und betrachtete sie. Entspannt, nahezu knochenlos. Aber das war der einfache Teil. „Öffnen Sie Ihre Augen", blaffte er.

Sie erschrak und fiel fast vom Stuhl.

„Das ist es," sagte er, „wie Sie Ihren Geist leeren." Er grinste. „Der Trick ist natürlich, dies zu tun, ohne dabei einzuschlafen, ohne Ihre Augen zu schließen, und das schnell. Dafür werden Sie _üben_ müssen."

* * *

In dieser Nacht fand Hermione es schwierig einzuschlafen. Sie lag da, starrte den Himmel ihres Himmelbetts an und dachte dabei über Severus Snape nach.

_Es ist nur eine Schwärmerei. Nur eine dumme Schulmädchenschwärmerei, wie du sie im zweiten Schuljahr für Lockhart hattest. Aber oh Gott, seine Stimme. Sie bringt mich zum Schmelzen. Wie kann ich ihm am Montag im Zaubertränkeunterricht ins Gesicht sehen?_ Sie seufzte. _Sei nicht dumm; er hat dir genau gezeigt, wie. Leere deinen Geist. Verbirg deine Gefühle. Du hast ein ganzes Wochenende zum Üben. Also übe._

Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuchte dabei, sich einen See vorzustellen. Aber sie konnte seine Stimme nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen. _Atme._ Sie holte flatternd Luft. _Atme._ Seine Stimme war wie dunkle, schwarze Melasse. _Das funktioniert nicht. Denke an etwas. _Sie nahm einen Atemzug, aber seine Stimme flüsterte immer noch in ihrem Kopf. _Fein. Wenn du nicht dagegen arbeiten kannst, arbeite damit._ Sie stellte sich die dunkle, schwarze Melasse vor, wie sie in den tiefen, tiefen See fiel. _Atme._ Ihre Atmung wurde gleichmäßiger, und sie begann, sich zu entspannen. _Es ist nur eine Stimme. Sie kann dir nichts tun. Sie kann dich nicht beunruhigen. Verbirg deine Gefühle in der Truhe. Lass los. Atme._ Ihre Atmung wurde tiefer. _Du wirst nicht zittern. Du wirst nicht erröten. Er wird es nicht sehen. Atme._ Die Oberfläche des Sees war still und ruhig. _Er wird es nicht sehen._ Die dunkle, schwarze Melasse war sicher in der Truhe verborgen. Es gab nicht außer Luft und Stille.

Hermione schlief.

* * *

Über das Wochenende übte sie. Am Samstagmorgen stellte sie sich den See vor, während sie so tat, als ob sie las. Am Samstagnachmittag testete sie sich selbst, indem sie während des Quidditchspiels (Ravenclaw gegen Slytherin) in der Nähe der Slytherins saß. Natürlich beleidigten sie sie und ihre Freunde. Aber sie blieb gelassen. Sie war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob es ein echter Test war, weil es ihr egal war, was sie dachten. Es würde schwieriger zu bewerkstelligen sein, wenn sie sich auf zwei Dinge auf einmal konzentrieren musste. Dennoch übte sie, wiederholte die Übung, als ob sie eine schwierige Verwandlung wäre, die sie beherrschen musste. Und auf gewisse Art war sie das; eine Verwandlung des Geistes.

* * *

Der Montagmorgen kam und mit ihm die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Die NEWTs-Klasse war klein genug, dass alle Häuser in einer Klasse zusammen waren. Hermione saß wie üblich neben Harry.

Professor Snape kam mit wehenden, schwarzen Roben herein.

„Da uns die Weihnachtszeit bevorsteht, und die Hallen von Hogwarts unzweifelhaft von _Weihnachtsfreude _erfüllt sein werden …" Er grinste höhnisch. „Habe ich beschlossen, Ihnen einen Zaubertrank zu versuchen zu erlauben, den manche von Ihnen … nützlich finden werden." Er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Tafel, und die Worte „Ausnüchterungstrank" erschienen, gefolgt von einer Zutatenliste und Anweisungen. Er wandte sich wieder der Klasse zu. „Halt!" sagte er. „Heute werden Sie nicht mit Ihren üblichen Partnern arbeiten, sondern mit Partnern, die ich Ihnen zuteile. Sie gelten als fortgeschrittene Studenten. Sie sollten in der Lage sein, ohne die vertraute Unterstützung zu brauen." Er sah auf Harry und Hermione. Hermione mied seinen Blick.

_See. See. Stille._ Sie schaffte es, nicht zu erröten. Dieses Mal.

Professor Snape zeigte auf sie. „Miss Granger, Sie werden mit Mister Malfoy arbeiten."

Hermione sammelte ihre Sachen ein und ging zu Dracos Schreibtisch, während Professor Snape weitere Anweisungen gab.

„Nun, zumindest hat er mir niemand komplett Inkompetenten auf's Auge gedrückt", sagte Draco.

Hermione kämpfte, um ihre Irritation unter Kontrolle zu halten. _Ruhe, Ruhe._ „Witzig, das ist genau das, was ich gedacht habe", sagte Hermione tonlos.

„Ich hole die Zutaten", sagte Draco und schaffte es, allein mit seinem Ton anzudeuten, dass er ihr bei solch einer simplen Aufgabe nicht vertraute.

_Und ich dachte, mit Professor Snape umzugehen, sei der schwierigste Teil dieser Lektion, _dachte Hermione. _Zumindest bekomme ich dabei eine wirkliche, praktische Übung. Ich frage mich, ob Professor Snape das absichtlich gemacht hat. Ha. Natürlich hat er das._

Draco kam zurück und legte die Zutaten in der Reihenfolge, wie sie zugefügt werden mussten, bereit.

„Ich bereite den Lavendel vor", sagte Hermione, nahm die Blütenköpfe in die Hand und legte sie auf ihr Schneidbrett. „Schließlich wollen wir nicht die Virilität des Malfoy _heres ex asse _riskieren."

„Ich habe nicht vor, in Lavendelöl zu _baden_, Granger", sagte Draco. „Das Rezept verlangt einen Aufguss von zehn Samenkörnchen, nicht hundert, oder hast du die Anweisungen so weit nicht gelesen?"

Hermione ließ die Beleidigung von sich abgleiten wie eine Brise durch die Zweige einer Weide; einer Weide, deren Wurzeln aus einem tiefen, tiefen See tranken. _Vielleicht ist dies letzten Endes gar nicht so schwierig._

* * *

Wieder Freitag, der letzte vor den Weihnachtsferien.

„Wenn Sie eine jüngere Schwester hätten, Miss Granger, wie würde sie formal angesprochen?" fragte Snape, während er in seinem Büro auf und ab ging.

„Das würde davon abhängen, wie ihr Vorname wäre, und ob sie eine Hexe wäre oder nicht", antwortete sie.

Snape grinste sie gewollt höhnisch an. „Wollen Sie wie ein Dummkopf zaudern, oder wollen Sie die Frage beantworten?" Er erwartete, dass sie errötete, entweder vor Ärger oder vor Verlegenheit, aber ihr Gesicht und ihre Augen blieben ruhig, als sie antwortete.

„Wenn meine hypothetische jüngere Schwester mit Vornamen Miranda hieße, würde sie als Miss Miranda Granger angesprochen, wenn sie eine Hexe wäre, und als Miranda, wenn sie keine Hexe wäre", gab sie zurück.

„Wenn Sie Draco Malfoy formell vorgestellt würden, was würden Sie tun?" sagte Snape. Er warf eine weitere Spitze ein. „Und ‚gucken wie ein überraschter Fisch' ist nicht die korrekte Antwort."

Wieder war Miss Grangers Antwort uncharakteristisch ruhig. _Sie kann es nicht schon beherrschen,_ dachte Snape. Und dennoch, auch wenn er sie die ganze Unterrichtsstunde lang seine scharfe Zunge spüren ließ, konnte er sie nicht dazu bringen zu reagieren.

„Habe ich den Test bestanden, Sir?" fragte sie.

Sie hatte gewusst, was er tat. „Ich bin nicht derjenige, den Sie beeindrucken müssen", knurrte er.

Erst, nachdem sie gegangen war, realisierte er das andere, das ihn beunruhigt hatte. Sie hatte nicht gelächelt. Kein einziges Mal.

* * *

„Hey, Hermione, was ist los?" fragte Ron, als der Hogwarts Express Richtung London tuckerte. „Freust du dich nicht auf Weihnachten? Ich bin so froh, dass du in den Fuchsbau kommen kannst."

„Natürlich ist nichts los", sagte Hermione ruhig.

„Du lächelst nicht", sagte Ron.

„Warum sollte sie lächeln, wenn ihre Eltern immer noch verschwunden sind?" betonte Harry.

„Sie sind nicht verschwunden, sie sind nur ohne Nachsendeadresse verzogen", sagte Hermione. Sie wusste, sie sollte sich Sorgen machen, aber es war so viel friedlicher, wenn sie ihre Sorgen im See verbarg. „Ich bin sicher, es geht ihnen gut."

„Natürlich geht es ihnen gut", sagte Ron bekräftigend. „Hier, nimm einen Schokofrosch."


	6. In dem jeder auf seine unterschiedliche

Kapitel 6: In dem jeder auf seine unterschiedliche Art Weihnachten feiert

_Weihnachten im Fuchsbau, Malfoy Manor und Hogwarts. Aber hauptsächlich im Fuchsbau._

* * *

Der Fuchsbau war laut und warm und gemütlich, erfüllt von verlockenden, sowohl herzhaften wie auch süßen Düften, was erstaunlich war, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass Molly wahrscheinlich erst wenige Stunden zuvor zuhause angekommen war. Im Gegensatz zu den Schülern musste das Hogwartskollegium nicht den Hogwarts Express benutzen; sie war wahrscheinlich via Flohnetzwerk gereist.

Molly zog sie beiseite, während Ginny Hermiones Sachen hinauf in ihr Zimmer brachte. „Danke, dass du mir Lolly ausgeliehen hast, sie war eine große Hilfe."

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich. „Ich habe nicht …", sie brach ab. „Lässt du mich bitte kurz mit ihr reden?"

Molly deutete Richtung Küche.

Hermione trat ein und zischte, „Lolly."

Die Hauselfe kam mit hängenden Ohren aus der Speisekammer. „Miss ist nicht zufrieden?"

„Ich dachte, du solltest Hogwarts nicht verlassen."

„Professor Weasley ist eine Hogwarts-Professorin", sagte Lolly. „Also arbeitet Lolly immer noch für Hogwarts."

Hermione biss sich auf die Lippe, unsicher, ob sie lächeln oder die Stirn runzeln sollte. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du mir folgst. Ich war überrascht. Und auch wenn ich es zu schätzen weiß, habe ich dich nicht gebeten, Professor Weasley zu helfen."

Lollys Ohren hingen noch weiter hinunter. „Lolly wird ihre Ohren bügeln."

„Nein", unterbrach Hermione. „Lolly wird kalt duschen."

Lolly nickte energisch. „Lolly wird mit eiskaltem Wasser, das aus Schnee gemacht ist, duschen!"

„Aber mach dich nicht selbst krank."

Lolly schüttelte genauso energisch ihren Kopf. „Nein, Miss Hermione."

„Hilf Professor Weasley weiter, aber erledige nicht alles Kochen. Sie kocht gerne."

„Ja, Miss Hermione."

* * *

An diesem Abend war die Stimmung beim Abendessen ausgelassen und von Lachen erfüllt, als sich die Weasleys, Hermione und Harry um den Tisch drängten. Bill und Fleur waren direkt vor dem Essen angekommen, und Charlie schneite nach dem ersten Gang herein; er roch nach wilder, kalter Luft und Drachenrauch.

Hermione begann, sich zu entspannen. An diesem Abend leerte sie ihren Geist nicht, ehe sie schlief.

* * *

Der Esstisch ist voll von Menschen; Freunde, Feinde, Fremde. Molly Weasley sitzt an einem Ende, Albus Dumbledore am anderen. Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy sitzen ihr entspannt gegenüber, in prächtigen Roben aus bestickter Seide, während neben ihnen ein Paar in Muggel- Geschäftskleidung sitzt. Molly Weasley lehnt sich über den Tisch zu ihnen.

„Wendel, Monica, ich möchte euch Hermione vorstellen."

Ihre Eltern schauen direkt durch sie durch.

„Wer?"

Sie ist unsichtbar für sie.

Lucius Malfoy grinst sie höhnisch an. „_Tu n'as pas de place ici, et n'en auras jamais._"*

Sein Französisch ist perfekt. Ihres ist es nicht; sie kann nur jedes dritte Wort verstehen.

„Pardon?"

„_Pauvre fille, comment oses-tu pretendre atteindre notre niveau?"_ sagt Lucius.**

Narcissa zuckt eine elegante Schulter.

Eine Stimme schnurrt in ihr Ohr. „Ich bin nicht derjenige, den Sie beeindrucken müssen." Es ist Severus Snape, der neben ihr sitzt. Seine schwarze Festrobe ist in einem so dunklen Grün bestickt, dass es fast schwarz aussieht, und sein Haar ist mit einem passenden grünen Band zurückgebunden. Sein Gesicht ist nicht weniger harsch, aber für sie ist es schön, nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil sein vertrautes Gesicht ihr Trost für ihre Angst gibt.

Seine Hände fühlen sich warm auf ihren an. Er zieht ihre Hand an seine Lippen und küsst ihre Fingerknöchel. Sie zittert, aber nicht der Kälte wegen.

Seine untergründlich schwarzen Augen bohren sich in ihre. „Vertrauen Sie niemandem", flüstert er. „Besonders nicht mir."

„Warum nicht?" flüstert sie zurück.

Er küsst jeden Finger ihrer Hand. „Deshalb."

„Natürlich kannst du ihm nicht trauen", sagt Ron von ihrer anderen Seite. „Er ist Snape."

Ihre Schultern werden von hinten ergriffen, und sie wird vom Tisch weggezogen. Es ist Lucius Malfoy. „_Tu n'es même pas digne de lécher la boue des semelles de mes chaussures", _zischt er angewidert.***

Es gibt einen hellen Blitz, als der Geist von Colin Creavey ein Foto macht.

–––––––––––––––

Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: Leider ist mein Französisch nicht gut genug, um die sprachliche Korrektheit der französischen Zitate zu beurteilen. Die Übersetzungen lauten:

* „Du hast hier keinen Platz und wirst niemals einen haben."

** „Armes Mädchen, wie kannst du vorzugeben wagen, unser Niveau zu erreichen?"

*** „Du bist nicht einmal würdig, den Schlamm von meinen Schuhsohlen zu lecken."

* * *

Hermione stöhnte, als das Sonnenlicht in ihre Augen stach, dann zitterte sie, als sie sich an ihren Traum erinnerte. Ihr Verstand wusste, dass es ein Traum war, aber ihre Gefühle wussten es nicht. Die Gleichgültigkeit ihrer Eltern, die Feindseligkeit von Lucius Malfoy, das Gefühl von Snapes Lippen auf ihrer Hand; das alles ließ Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen, brachte ihr Herz dazu, vor Angst und etwas anderem, das keine Angst war, zu hämmern. „Nur ein Traum, es war nur ein Traum", flüsterte sie vor sich hin.

Sie suchte Trost in ihrem See und begrub ihre Ängste und Unsicherheiten tief darin. Als sie sich besser fühlte, beschloss sie, ihre mentalen Schutzwälle nicht mehr herunterzulassen. Es gab nichts, was sie wegen ihrer Eltern oder wegen Snape tun konnte, aber es gab zumindest eines, das sie wegen Lucius Malfoy tun konnte. Sie war nicht überrascht, dass er in dem Traum Französisch gesprochen hatte; die Malfoys besaßen zumindest ein Anwesen in Frankreich. Hermiones Eltern hatten sie als Kind zu allen möglichen zusätzlichen Kursen geschickt, inklusive Sprachkursen. Aber Hermione hatte ihr Französisch in den letzten sieben Jahren kaum angewendet.

Nach dem Frühstück sprach Hermione Fleur an und bat sie um ihre Hilfe. Wie konnte man besser seine sprachlichen Fähigkeiten auffrischen als mit einem Muttersprachler?

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy küsste Draco auf die Wange. „Willkommen daheim, Lieber."

„Danke, Mutter", sagte Draco. Er reichte einem wartenden Hauselfen seinen Umhang.

„Dein Vater ist im Arbeitszimmer", sagte Narcissa. Natürlich würde seine Mutter nicht damit herausplatzen, dass sein Vater ihn sprechen wollte; das wäre bei weitem zu linkisch und grob.

Draco war Slytherin genug, um die Mitteilung zu verstehen. „Ja, Mutter."

Als Draco das Arbeitszimmer betrat, bot Lucius ihm einen Platz an und stellte ihm die üblichen Fragen über die Schule – ein Ritual, das Draco für selbstverständlich gehalten hatte bis zum letzten Jahr, als der Dunkle Lord seinen dunklen Schatten auf seine Familie geworfen hatte. Er schwor, solche Dinge nie wieder für selbstverständlich zu halten. Sein Vater war am Leben, seine Mutter war am Leben, sie hatten immer noch das Manor, und wenn auch ihr Vermögen kleiner als früher war ... Nun, war Geld so wichtig, außer als eine Art, Punkte zu machen? Natürlich war Status wichtig, aber wenn es niemanden gab, der einen anlächelte und sagte, „Gut gemacht", wo war dann der Sinn?

„Ich habe Granger in diesem Schuljahr in Zaubertränke geschlagen", sagte Draco.

„Aber in sonst nichts, garantiert", sagte Lucius.

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Professor Snape ist der einzige Lehrer, der nicht denkt, die Sonne scheint aus ihrem –"

„Ausdrucksweise", tadelte Lucius milde. „Hast du in letzter Zeit etwas ... Ungewöhnliches in ihrem Verhalten bemerkt?"

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Ich habe gehört, dass Professor Snape sie Erstklässler-Zaubertränkeaufsätze korrigieren lässt."

Lucius hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich dachte, er würde sie nicht bevorzugen?"

„Du glaubst, Aufsätze zu korrigieren, ist eine Art _Belohnung_?" fragte Draco ungläubig.

„Nein, ich glaube, es ist eine Art von Bezahlung", sagte Lucius. „Für Unterricht in _Manieren_."

Draco blinzelte. „Ah, das erklärt es."

„Hmmm?"

„In unserer letzten Zaubertränkestunde arbeitete sie mit mir als Partner, und sie verwendete den korrekten Terminus für ‚einziger Erbe'."

Lucius runzelte die Stirn. „Tatsächlich?" Er rieb mit einem Finger an seinen Lippen. „Das wird keineswegs reichen." Er lehnte sich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht vor. „Wenn du zurück nach Hogwarts kommst, musst du Folgendes tun ..."

* * *

Severus Snape verbrachte die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts. Es war seltsam, durch die beinahe leeren Hallen zu wandern und zu denken, dass diese Mauern und Fundamente noch immer dasein würden, wenn er tot war, und dass sie sich nicht ändern würden, egal, ob man sich seiner liebevoll oder mit Hass erinnern würde. Er fragte sich, ob Miss Granger sich mit Zuneigung an ihn erinnern würde. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Nicht, wenn sie sein falsches Spiel entdeckte, seine dumme Wette. Er fühlte ein Stechen in seiner Brust. Nein. Es war keinerlei _Gefühl _für sie, natürlich nicht. Es war nur eine Magenverstimmung.

* * *

„Hermione, hast du bei Luna Unterricht genommen?" fragte Ginny, als sie in nach-dem-Weihnachtsessen-Benommenheit faul herumhingen.

„Unterricht worin?" fragte Hermione.

„Unterricht in Entrücktheit", sagte Ginny.

„Oder vielleicht ist sie gar nicht wirklich Hermione", sagte Harry grinsend, während er Hermione in den Arm knuffte. „Ginny, bist du sicher, dass sie keinen Vielsafttrank geschluckt hat?"

„Nein, wenn sie Luna wäre, wären wir schon über die Gewohnheiten des Schwach gefleckten Snargel aufgeklärt worden", sagte Ron.

„Es gibt keinen Schwach gefleckten Snargel", sagte Hermione.

„Genau!" grinste Ron.

Später saßen die vier gegen die Kälte einmummelt auf der Veranda und beobachteten den Sonnenuntergang. Ron legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Hermione kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Hermione, ich liebe dich", sagte er und küsste sie. Dies war kein Kuss inmitten einer Schlacht, angetrieben von Adrenalin und Freude; er war sanft und zärtlich mit einem Hauch Besitzergreifen.

Und Hermione fühlte gar nichts.

* * *

In dieser Nacht konnte Hermione dies nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen. Ron hatte sie geküsst, und sie hatte rein gar nichts gespürt. Snape hatte ihr nur ins Ohr geflüstert, und sie hatte ... Nun, sie hatte mehr als nichts gefühlt. Es war nicht so, dass sie Ron nicht liebte. Natürlich liebte sie ihn. Aber vielleicht liebte sie ihn nicht auf diese Weise. Nicht, dass sie Snape auf diese Weise liebte, natürlich nicht. Es war unbegreiflich.

Aber was konnte sie tun, wenn sie nicht wusste, was sie fühlte? Sie konnte doch keinen Knopf drücken und eine Antwort bekommen. Oder konnte sie das?

Sie warf einen schwachen _Lumos_ und nahm ihr Notizbuch und den getreuen Kugelschreiber heraus, während sie sich leise bewegte, um Ginny nicht zu wecken. Bald füllten Arithmantikgleichungen die Seite und die nächste Seite, die nächste Seite und die nächste. Hermione verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl, während sie ihr Problem berechnete und wieder nachberechnete. Stunden später rieb sie sich die brennenden Augen und lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen zurück. Die Antwort war da: sie und Ron waren einfach nicht kompatibel. Oh, als Freunde waren sie prima, aber als Paar würden sie niemals harmonieren.

_Was ist mir dir und Snape?_ wisperte ihr Verstand. Nein. Nicht diese Richtung. Nicht einmal in die _Nähe_ davon. Auf keinen Fall. _Aber es könnte nicht schaden, ihn auszuschließen, oder?_

Als sie realisierte, dass sie keinen Schlaf bekommen würde, wenn sie diese Frage nicht löste, ging sie daran, eine zweite Reihe von Gleichungen aufzustellen. Dieses Mal ging es schneller aufgrund der Ähnlichkeit zu den Gleichungen, die Ron betrafen. Das Ergebnis entsprach nicht so recht ihren Erwartungen. Natürlich ergab es nicht, dass sie mit Snape kompatibel war, aber es sagte auch nicht, dass sie inkompatibel mit ihm war. Es gab einfach zu viele unbekannte Variablen, um die Frage zu lösen, und die keineswegs geringste davon war, was schon eine Weile an ihr nagte: was war sein echtes Motiv, sie Reinblütermanieren zu lehren? Er würde es ihr kaum erzählen.

Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie sich wieder zurück auf ihr Bett fallen. Genug. Zeit zu schlafen und diese Sorgen aus dem Kopf zu verbannen.

* * *

Es war schwierig, Ron alleine für ein vertrauliches Gespräch zu erwischen, weil Französischübungen mit Fleur, spontane Quidditchspiele, Schneeballschlachten und andere Familienaktivitäten alle ihre Zeit zu brauchen schienen. Wenn Hermione es sich jedoch selbst eingestand, bemühte sie sich nicht besonders darum. Es kam ihr nicht in den Sinn, dass Ron vielleicht ebenfalls versuchte, sie zu meiden. Erst am Nachmittag des Neujahrstages schaffte sie es, den jüngsten Weasleymann beiseite zu ziehen.

„Ron, wir müssen reden."

Ron seufzte. „Ich weiß."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Du _weißt_? Was ist es, wovon du denkst, dass du es weißt?"

Er deutete auf sie beide. „Du brauchst mich nicht sanft abzuservieren, ich weiß, dass es mit uns nicht funktionieren wird. Ich wusste es seit Weihnachten. Ich wollte es nur nicht eingestehen."

„Oh, Ron, es tut mir leid", sagte Hermione.

„Es ist ein anderer Kerl, oder?"

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Da ist kein anderer Mann. Wir passen einfach nicht zueinander. Ich habe die arithmantischen Berechnungen –"

Ron stieß ein bellendes Lachen aus, auch wenn seine Augen traurig waren. „Nur du, Hermione, würdest dich von einem Kerl trennen, weil deine Arithmantikgleichungen dir das sagen."

„Du nimmst es mir nicht übel?" fragte Hermione.

Ron zuckte die Schultern. „Nein."

Sie umarmte ihn. „Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, nicht wahr? Nur einfach nicht auf diese Art."

„Ich auch", sagte Ron. „Ich auch." Und wenn er sich selbst belog, erwähnte es niemand von ihnen.


	7. In dem Geheimnisse enthüllt und Entschei

**Kapitel 7: In dem Geheimnisse enthüllt und Entscheidungen getroffen werden**

_In dem Draco die Anweisungen seines Vaters ausführt, Hermione um Hilfe fragt, und Snape seine Prioritäten überdenkt._

* * *

Die Weihnachtsferien waren schnell vorbei, und sie waren zurück in Hogwarts. Wieder eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, und wieder sollte sie mit Draco Malfoy zusammenarbeiten. Er sah sie dauernd an, als sei sie ein Rätsel, das gelöst werden musste.

„Was ist los?" fragte sie.

„Du wirst es nie schaffen, weißt du", sagte er.

„Was schaffen?"

„Die Wette gewinnen", sagte Malfoy.

„Welche Wette?" fragte Hermione. „Hat jemand auf unsere NEWTs-Ergebnisse gewettet?"

Malfoy warf einen Blick auf Professor Snape, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht zu ihnen schaute. „Du meinst, er hat es dir nicht _gesagt_?"

„Wer hat mir was nicht gesagt?" fragte Hermione.

„Nicht hier", sagte Draco und sah wieder zu Snape. „Später."

„Malfoy", sagte Hermione.

Professor Snape tauchte hinter ihnen auf. „Die Libellenflügel müssen fein gerieben, nicht grob gemahlen werden", sagte er zu Malfoy.

Für den Rest der Stunde sprachen die beiden nur über den Zaubertrank, aber Hermione beschloss, was immer es war, aus Malfoy herauszubekommen, ehe der Tag herum war.

Sehr lange brauchte sie nicht zu warten; als sie das Mittagessen beendeten, warf ihr Malfoy mit einem Grinsen ein zerknittertes Stück Pergament an den Kopf. Statt es wegzuwerfen, legte sie es sich auf den Schoß und strich es glatt. Wie sie erwartet hatte, trug es Dracos gestochene Handschrift.

_Badezimmer der Maulenden Myrte in zehn Minuten. Bring Potter und Weasley mit, wenn du willst, mir ist es egal._

„Was ist das?" fragte Harry.

Hermione erklärte es. Ron bot freiwillig an, mit ihr zu gehen, während Harry zurückblieb, nur für den Fall, dass sie Rettung brauchten. Hermione verdrehte die Augen, stimmte aber zu.

* * *

„Jungs!" Die Maulende Myrte schrie auf und tauchte in ihre Toilette.

Draco nickte ihnen beiden zu. „Granger. Weasley."

„Was für eine Wette ist das also?"

„Professor Snape hat mit meinem Vater gewettet, er könne dich Reinblütermanieren genügend gut lehren, dass du den Anforderungen beim Ministeriumsball genügst. Wenn er verliert, muss er Schulleiter werden."

„Wenn er verliert, wird dein Vater Schulleiter?" sagte Ron. „Das kann er nicht machen!"

„Nein, du Hohlkopf, wenn Professor Snape verliert, muss er Schulleiter werden", sagte Draco.

„Und wenn er gewinnt?" fragte Hermione.

„Dann überzeugt mein Vater den Schulrat, Professor Snape die Stelle nicht länger anzubieten", sagte Draco.

„Snape will nicht Schulleiter werden?" sagte Ron. „Das kannst du anderswem erzählen, Malfoy, das stimmt im Leben nicht."

„Nein, das ergibt Sinn", sagte Hermione, während sie an ihre Interaktionen mit Snape zurückdachte. „Wenn er Schulleiter wäre, könnte er nicht mehr unterrichten."

„Snape _hasst_ es zu unterrichten", protestierte Ron.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Wäre sie nicht in ihrem See so verankert gewesen, hätte sie vielleicht ein Lächeln unterdrückt. „Nein, Ron, Professor Snape hasst es, _Dummköpfe _zu unterrichten." Sie neigte ihren Kopf zu Draco. „Danke, Master Draco, für diese Information. Sie war höchst aufschlussreich."

* * *

Lieber Vater,

es hat nicht funktioniert. Statt ärgerlich zu werden, hat sie mir für die Information _gedankt_.

Dein Sohn  
Draco

* * *

In dieser Nacht überarbeitete Hermione ihre Arithmantikgleichungen fieberhaft mit den neuen Daten. Als sie das Ergebnis sah, nickte sie, aber sie fühlte nichts.

* * *

Severus Snape hatte die erste Woche des Schuljahrs damit verbracht, Hermione Granger sorgfältig zu beobachten, und was er sah, bescherte ihm Anlass zur Sorge. Sie war ruhig, zu ruhig. Sie lächelte nicht, noch runzelte sie die Stirn. Natürlich litt ihre Arbeit nicht, daher schenkte keiner der anderen Lehrer ihrer unnatürlichen Ruhe Beachtung. Aber sie hatten keinen Grund zu vermuten, dass diese Ruhe unnatürlich war.

Sobald sie am Freitagabend sein Büro betrat, schloss er die Tür und sperrte sie ab und warf einen Privatsphärezauber.

„Wie lange okkludieren Sie schon?" fragte er.

„Ich okkludiere nicht."

„Sie okkludieren." Seine erhobene Augenbraue forderte sie heraus, seine Expertise in Frage zu stellen.

„Sollten Sie darüber nicht erfreut sein?" sagte sie.

„Dummes Kind", sagte er. „Es ist unklug, konstant zu okkludieren. Sie verbergen all ihre Gefühle, nicht nur einfach die negativen. Wie lange schon?"

„Seit Weihnachten", gab sie zu.

Er blinzelte. „Sie haben konstant für mehr als zwei Wochen okkludiert?"

„Harry sollte …"

„Mister Potter hatte eine direkte Verbindung mit dem Dunklen Lord. Er sollte einen externen Einfluss aus seinem Kopf heraushalten. Sie anderseits haben _sich selbst _aus ihrem Kopf gehalten. Haben Sie keine Vorstellung von den – Nein, die haben sie natürlich nicht, es gibt in der Bibliothek keine Bücher über Okklumentik." Er stand hoch aufgerichtet vor ihr. „Hören Sie auf zu okkludieren. Jetzt."

Ihr Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos, als sie die Landschaft in ihrem Inneren abrief. Dann wurden ihre Augen wieder präsent, und sie sagte mit völlig ausdrucksloser Stimme, „Ich kann nicht."

Er wusste, wäre sie völlig bei sich gewesen, wäre sie in Panik ausgebrochen. Er hielt seine Stimme ruhig. „Wenn Sie mir erlauben wollten, Ihnen zu helfen?"

„Wie?" fragte sie.

„Ich müsste in Ihren Geist –"

„Nein!"

„Ich bin willens, einen Zauberereid zu schwören, dass ich alles, was ich sehe, für mich behalte", sagte er. „Glauben Sie mir, ich bin mir dessen bewusst, was die meisten Schüler von mir denken." Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Oder ist ein wenig Verlegenheit wichtiger als Ihre geistige Gesundheit?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie lehnen ab?"

„Nein! Ich meine, ich lehne nicht ab."

Snape hob seinen Zauberstab. „Ich, Severus Snape –"

Sie drückte seinen Arm hinunter. „Das ist nicht notwendig. Ich vertraue Ihnen."

„Das sollten Sie nicht", sagte er.

„Ich weiß."

Er holte tief Luft, um sich zu konzentrieren, hob seinen Zauberstab und blickte in ihre zimtbraunen Augen. „_Legilimens!_"

Wie er erwartet hatte, gab es einen See. Er tauchte hinein. Der Vorteil davon, dass er die Bildlichkeit, die sie gebraucht hatte, vorgeschlagen hatte, war, dass er genau wusste, wonach er suchen musste. Hinab bewegte er sich, dorthin, wo der See am tiefsten und dunkelsten war. Hinab, hinab, hinab, hinab auf den Grund, in das Herz des Sees. Da, ein Flimmern; er hatte es gefunden. Er schwamm zu dem Schimmer. Es war eine Truhe, richtig, aber statt in Ketten eingeschlossen zu sein, war sie von geisterhaft blassen Tentakeln umgeben. Nein. Es waren Wurzeln. Manche der Fasern wuchsen in die Truhe, reichten in die Fugen und verschlossen sie dicht. Ah. Das war es also, wie sie ihre Emotionen hineinleitete. Er wagte nicht, die Wurzeln zu beschädigen; er würde es nicht riskieren, _ihr_ Schaden zuzufügen.

Er strich mit einer Hand an den Wurzelfasern an einer Kante entlang. _Lassen Sie los, Miss Granger... Hermione._ Dies war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Formalitäten. _Es ist in Ordnung. Lassen Sie los._ Die Wurzeln begannen, sich zu bewegen. _So ist es richtig, weiter._ Langsam zogen die Wurzeln sich zurück. Gerade, als sie sich fast alle von der Truhe gelöst hatten, wandten sie sich um und wanden sich stattdessen um ihn. Panik überkam ihn in Wellen und überwältigte ihn momentan. _Hermione, nicht!_

_Ich kann nicht – ich brauche – _Ihre Stimme umrundete ihn.

_Du brauchst sie nicht._ Er projezierte Ruhe, Stille. Die Panik wich. _Du brauchst diese Krücke nicht; du bist ohne sie stark genug._

Scham. Selbstzweifel. _Nein, das bin ich nicht._

_Ja, das bist du._

_Nein, bin ich nicht._

_Wollen wir das ja-nein-Spiel spielen wie Kinder?_ fragte er.

Ein Hauch von Amüsement und die Wurzeln zogen sich zurück. Er trat zu der Truhe.

_Nein!_

_Ja, diese auch,_ insistierte er. _Du musst die Truhe aufschliessen._ Er legte eine Hand auf den Verschluss. _Es ist sicher. Es ist sicher, Hermione._

_Bitte hasse mich nicht._

_Ich verspreche, ich werde dich nicht hassen._

Die Truhe öffnete sich. Er wurde von Erinnerungen, Gefühlen und Bildern umtost. Draco Malfoy, ihre Eltern, Lucius und Narcissa, die Weasleys, er selbst. Wie immer bei der Legilimentik war genau dasjenige, was die Person am meisten zu verbergen suchte, am deutlichsten erkennbar. Seine Stimme, die ihr Schauer den Rücken hinunterjagte, seine Lippen, die ihre Fingerknöchel liebkosten, eine Arithmantikgleichung voller unbekannter Variablen.

Einen Moment später war er in seinem eigenen Geist zurück und blickte ihr in die Augen. Hermione errötete bis zu den Haarwurzeln und starrte auf den Boden.

„Ich verstehe", sagte er ruhig. „Vielleicht wäre es am besten, wenn wir diese Lektionen nicht fortsetzen."

Dann sah sie zu ihm auf. „Nein!" sagte sie. „Ich will nicht, dass Sie die Wette verlieren."

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Wette?"

„Draco hat es mir erzählt."

„Ah, damit hätte ich rechnen sollen." Er betrachtete ihr offenes Gesicht. „Warum hassen Sie mich nicht dafür?"

Sie schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln, das Lächeln, das er vermisst hatte. „Warum sollte ich das Oberhaupt von Slytherin dafür hassen, das er ein Slytherin ist? Das wäre ziemlich albern."

„Das hat weder Ihre Vorgesetzten noch Ihre Kollegen davon abgehalten", sagte er.

„Umso alberner von ihnen", sagte sie.

„In der Tat", sagte er. Er sah sie schweigend an. Weder zappelte sie, noch errötete sie. Gut. Sich mochte für ihn schwärmen, aber er glaubte nicht, dass dies sie in ihrem Lernen beeinflussen würde. Sie war kein Dummkopf. „In Ordnung", sagte er, „wir werden den Unterricht fortsetzen."

Sie strahlte ihn an.

„Ich glaube jedoch, als Nächstes sollte ich Sie Okklumentik lehren. Korrekte Okklumentik."

* * *

Sobald Hermione genügend Okklumentik gelernt hatte, um nicht eine Gefahr für sich selbst darzustellen, drehte sich der Unterricht wieder um Reinblütermanieren, aber dieses Mal in beider Wissen um die Wette, und Hermione fühlte sich nicht länger unter dem Druck zu versuchen, Rons Freundin zu sein. Sie konzentrierten sich darauf, was für den Ministeriumsball erforderlich sein würde. Snape fragte sie unerbittlich über Familienstammbäume ab, und Hermione suchte häufig die Geschichtsabteilung der Bibliothek auf in dem Bemühen, die Verbindungen von Zaubererfamilien und der Menschen, die ihnen angehörten, zu begreifen. Es fiel ihr leicher, sich an sie zu erinnern, wenn sie ihre Vorgeschichte kannte, nicht nur ihre Namen.

Weder Snape noch Hermione erwähnten, was Snape an jenem Abend entdeckt hatte. Wenn sie es ignorierten, mussten sie sich nicht damit auseinandersetzen. Nicht, dass es wirklich etwas gab, um sich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Hermione redete sich weiter ein, dass es eine Schwärmerei war, und dass sie verfliegen würde, sobald sie Hogwarts verließ. _Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn._

Was Snape betraf, hatte es ihn zunächst verblüfft, wie ihn jemand attraktiv finden konnte. Er war hässlich; er hatte einen fiesen Charakter und eine bösartige Zunge. Ja, er wusste, dass seine Stimme seine beste Eigenschaft war, aber sie würde niemals genügen. Das Mädchen täuschte sich. Es war nur eine Schulmädchenschwärmerei. Sie würde ihn vergessen, sobald sie in die weite Welt jenseits von Hogwarts hinausging. _Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn._

Wenn er sich selbst dabei ertappte, ihr Gesicht zu betrachten, während sie in der Großen Halle aß, sagte er sich, dass er dies nur tat, weil er sichergehen wollte, dass sie keinen Rückfall hatte und wieder in dieselbe Okklumentikfalle stürzte wie zuvor. Es war nicht, weil er ihren Gesichtsausdruck in seinen Erinnerungen ablegen wollte, das Einzige, was er von ihr haben würde, nachdem sie weg war.

* * *

„Da ist etwas, das mich wegen der Familiengeschichte der Lestranges verwirrt", sagte Hermione und strich das Pergament glatt, auf dem sie den fraglichen Familienstammbaum aufgezeichnet hatte.

„Tatsächlich? Was ist es?" sagte Snape.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum die Duchess Marguerite nicht einfach zuließ, dass das Smaragdcollier an ihre verhasste neue Schwiegertochter weitergegeben wurde", sagte Hermione. „Lady Electra hätte es sicher nicht auf höfliche Art ablehnen können, und niemand hätte die Duchess bezichtigen können, von dem Fluch gewusst zu haben."

Snape erstarrte. _Was?_ „Sie sind verwirrt, weil Duchess Marguerite Lestrange keinen Mord gegangen hat", sagte er tonlos.

„Es wäre die logische Handlungsweise gewesen", sagte Hermione. „Für eine Slytherin, meine ich."

„Da die Duchess Hogwarts nicht besucht hat, wissen wir nicht, in welchem Haus sie gewesen wäre", sagte Snape, äußerlich ruhig. _Ist es das, was ich ihr beigebracht habe? Wie die übelsten Reinblüter zu denken, dass sie kaltblütigen Mord für _logisch_ hält?_

„Ah, da erklärt es wahrscheinlich", sagte Hermione.

„Tut es das?" sagte er. „Habe ich Ihnen denn nichts darüber beigebracht, ihre eigenen Mutmaßungen in Frage zu stellen?"

* * *

Nachdem sie gegangen war, saß Snape in seinem dunklen Büro, den Kopf in den Händen. Fein, er hatte sie gelehrt, wie eine Slytherin zu denken, jedes gehörte und gesprochene Wort abzuwägen, Motiv und Intention zu überdenken, egal wie unangenehm. Hatte er nicht ihre Naivität zerstören, ihre Illusionen zerplatzen lassen wollen? Also war er erfolgreich gewesen. Warum war er so entsetzt?

In diesem Moment realisierte Snape, dass er sie nicht zu dem Ball gehen lassen wollte, dass er sie nicht in seine Angelegenheiten verwickeln wollte. Es war doch egal, ob er diese blöde Wette verlor? Bis jetzt hatte sie mit den Reinblütermanieren gespielt; wenn sie zum Ball ging, würde sie in die echte Realität geraten, die für Reinblüter wie die Malfoys genauso nahe an der Politik wie an den Manieren war. Für jeden Weasley oder Longbottom der Welt würde es immer einen Malfoy oder einen Lestrange geben. Die Messer wären gewetzt, und sie würde zurückstechen müssen. Es wäre zu spät, sich zurückzuziehen, zur ur-Gryffindor'schen Offenheit zurückzukehren, die eines der Dinge war, die für Hermione charakterisch waren. Sobald sie das Spiel begann, würde sie es nicht mehr verlassen können. Es würde sie zerstören.

Was war dabei, wenn er gezwungen wurde, Schulleiter zu werden. Welche Rolle spielte es verglichen damit, sie zu retten? Nicht seinetwegen, nein; sie würde es ihm wahrscheinlich nie verzeihen, wenn er ihre Chancen auf dem Ball sabotierte. Das war genauso unwichtig. Nur Hermione war wichtig. Nur Hermione.


	8. In dem Hermione sich als echte Prinzessi

Kapitel 8: In dem Hermione sich als echte Prinzessin zeigt

_Der Ministeriumsball und das Ende unserer Geschichte._

* * *

Der zweite Mai nahte endlich, der Tag des Ministeriumsballs. Der Himmel war grau, aber die Temperatur mild. Hermione hatte sich Lollys Hilfe bei der Vorbereitung eines Kleides für den Ball versichert. Die Herbsttöne brachten die rotgoldenen Strähnen in ihrem Haar und die warme Farbe ihrer Augen zur Geltung. Hermione war erfüllt von einer Mischung aus Nervosität und Aufregung. Zum Frühstück knabberte sie ein Stück Toast, weil sie keinen Appetit auf mehr hatte. Da es ein Samstag und früh morgens war, befanden sich erst wenige Menschen an den Tischen; Snape saß allerdings am Lehrertisch und starrte sie an. Das hatte er in letzter Zeit oft getan. Es war kein feindseliger Blick, eher ein abschätzendes Hinsehen.

Sie nahm sich ein zweites Stück Toast, als er den Lehrertisch verließ und auf sie zukam. Er reichte ihr eine dampfende Tasse.

„Ein beruhigender Aufguss", sagte er in ihr Ohr. „Ich glaube, Sie werden mehr als nur Toast brauchen, um Ihnen Kraft zu geben."

Sie lächelte über seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er lächelte nicht zurück.

Eine halbe Stunde später wusste sie, warum.

„Bastard!" murmelte sie, während sie im Spiegel auf ihr von Flecken übersätes Gesicht starrte. Es musste Snape gewesen sein; ein Zaubertrank in ihrem Tee. Er hatte einen Nesselausschlag ausgelöst. Aber warum, zum Teufel, hatte er das getan? Nun, indem sie in den Spiegel starrte, würde sie es nicht herausfinden. Sie ging schnell hinunter in die Kerker und klopfte an seine Bürotür. Keine Antwort. Im Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer war er auch nicht. Als sie aus der Tür trat, stieß sie direkt auf Draco Malfoy.

Er kicherte. „Also wird die kleine Muggelgeborene letztlich nicht zum Ball gehen", sagte er. „Schätze, wir werden ganz sicher einen Slytherin Schulleiter bekommen."

„Malfoy", sagte Hermione, seine Sticheleien ignorierend. „Wo ist Professor Snape?"

Malfoy grisnte. „Er ist schon weg. Ich habe ihn weggehen gesehen."

„Weißt du, wohin?"

Malfoy zuckte die Achseln. „Vielleicht trifft er sich mit meinem Vater, um um Verlängerung für die Wette zu bitten."

„Das glaube ich nicht", murmelte Hermione.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey war keine Hilfe. „Ich fürchte, es wird einfach abklingen müssen, Liebes", sagte sie. „Wenn es ein Fluch gewesen wäre, hätte ich eventuell etwas ausrichten können, aber es scheint eine normale, allergische Reaktion zu sein. Haben Sie etwas Ungewöhnliches gegessen oder getrunken?"

_Ich habe einen verflixten Zaubertrank getrunken,_ dachte Hermione, _und wie ich Professor Snape kenne, gibt es wahrscheinlich kein Gegenmittel. _„Ich habe einen Kräutertee getrunken", sagte Hermione. „Das war es wahrscheinlich."

„Hier ist eine beruhigende Creme", sagte Madam Pomfrey und gab ihr einen Tiegel. „Sie sollte gegen den Juckreiz helfen."

Hermione pflanzte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, dankte Madam Pomfrey und ging davon.

* * *

Hermione ging vor dem Spiegel auf und ab. „Allergische Reaktion, meine Fresse!" murmelte sie. „Ich werde _ihm _eine verflixte allergische Reaktion verpassen! Bastard." Sie raufte sich frustriert die Haare. „Warum? Warum, warum, warum, warum, warum?" Vielleicht erwartete er, dass sie versagte und wollte ihr die Blamage ersparen. Wusste er nicht, dass sie es eher versuchen und versagen würde als es überhaupt nicht zu versuchen? Oder vielleicht wusste er es. „Warum?" Sie began wieder, auf und ab zu gehen, und die Worte hämmerten gleichzeitig mit ihren Schritten: _allergische Reaktion, allergische Reaktion, allergische Re-…_ Plötzlich hielt sie inne. Ein bedächtiges Lächeln erschien auf ihrem von Flecken bedeckten Gesicht. Dann arbeitete sie sich aus ihren Kleidern, zog eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt an und zog ihre Schulroben darüber. Zehn Minuten später platzte sie in die Eingangshalle und zu den Toren hinaus und rannte zum Apparierpunkt. Eine Drehung auf dem Absatz und sie war in Muggel-London, in fünf Gehminuten Entfernung von einer 24-Stunden-Apotheke. Fünfzehn Minuten später verließ sie das Geschäft mit einer weißen Papiertüte in der Hand.

Zurück in Hogwarts zog sie eine Flasche aus der Türe. „Piriton", lautete das Etikett, „Nicht-müde-machende Formel."

Hermione folgte den Anweisungen, die der Apotheker ihr gegeben hatte und schluckte die Pillen mit einem Glas Wasser. Eine Stunde später waren ihre Flecken und der Juckreiz verschwunden. Hermione küsste die Flasche. „Antihistamine", sagte sie, „Ich liebe euch."

* * *

Niemand hätte überraschter sein können als Severus Snape, als Hermione auf dem Ball eintraf, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte. Er _wusste_, dass sein Zaubertrank funktioniert hatte. Es war nur logisch, dass sie in die Kerker kommen würde, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen, daher hatte er Draco den Eindruck vermittelt, er sei bereits unterwegs, während er stattdessen in den Schatten gelauert und die Flecken auf ihrem Gesicht selbst gesehen hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie sie sie überwunden hatte; kein Zaubertrank hätte das erreichen können, und er war so sehr ein Zaubertrankmeister, dass ihm die Idee einer Muggelmedizin gar nicht in den Sinn kam. Sie konnte keinen Glamourzauber tragen; die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen auf dem Ball hätten ihn verhindert. Warum, oh warum musste sie so erfinderisch sein? Natürlich wusste er, warum; sie wäre nicht Hermione, wenn sie nicht brilliant wäre. Brilliant und schön, ungezähmt wie eine Dryade, und doch würde sie so korrumpiert sein. Seine Augen ließen kein einziges Mal von ihr ab, als sie zu ihrem Tisch ging. Dort war sie unter Skorpionen, und er konnte nichts daran ändern, nur mit steinernem Gesichtsausdruck dastehen, während sie entweder gedemütigt würde oder sich der Gesellschaft von Skorpionen als deren Königin für einen Tag oder eine Woche anschloss. Er konnte nicht sagen, welche der Möglichkeiten ihn mehr abstieß.

* * *

Hermione suchte nach dem ihr zugewiesenen Sitzplatz. Statt die Ehrengäste an einem erhöhten Tisch zu platzieren, hatte der Minister es für eine gute PR-Idee gehalten, die Helden in der Menge zu verteilen, einen oder zwei an jedem Tisch. Sie ging im Geist das Protokoll durch. Als Ehrengast erwartete man von ihr, dass sie sich als Erste setzte und sich als Letzte entfernte.

Wenige Minuten später nahm Narcissa Malfoy mit dem Geraschel teurer, elfenbeinfarbener Seide neben ihr Platz. _Natürlich, _dachte Hermione. Sie würde sichergestellt haben, ganz in der Nähe zu sitzen_._ Lucius Malfoy setzte sich neben seine Frau.

„Hermione, meine Liebe", sagte Narcissa. „Ich darf Sie Hermione nennen, nicht wahr?"

Hermione neigte leicht ihren Kopf. „Nur, wenn Sie mir erlauben, Sie Narcissa zu nennen." _Lasst die Spiele beginnen._

„So, es muss schwierig sein, sich auf all diese Frivolitäten zu konzentrieren, während Ihre NEWTs vor der Tür stehen", sagte Narcissa.

_Erstes Gambit,_ dachte Hermione, _erinnere jeden daran, dass ich kaum erwachsen bin. Der auf der Hand liegende Gegenschlag ist anzudeuten, dass sie eine alte Schachtel ist. Warum muss ich das tun? Sie ist immer noch eine der atemberaubend schönsten Frauen, die ich je gesehen habe. Rutscht mir alle mal mit euren Spielchen den Buckel runter. Ich werde ihnen wahre Manieren zeigen. _„Welche Fächer hatten sie in Ihren NEWTs, Narcissa?"

Die Unterhaltung während des Essens setzte sich in diesem Stil fort. Ihre Tischgenossen machten zweideutige Kommentare, und bei jeder Antwort, die Hermione in Erwägung zog, wählte sie die höflichste. Sie begann sogar, sich zu amüsieren. Statt Ärger auf ihre Gegner entwickelte sich in ihr eine sprudelnde Fröhlichkeit, und ihr Lächeln wurde immer leichter. _Sie sind nur Menschen,_ dachte sie. _Traurige, bittere Leute, die gerade einen Krieg verloren haben._

Das war der Zeitpunkt, als ihr Die Idee kam.

Sie entschuldigte sich vom Tisch und ging zur Damentoilette. Dort verwandelte sie ein Pergament und einen Stift, schrieb rasch eine Notiz und versiegelte sie.

„Lolly!" rief sie.

Wie sie gehofft hatte, erschien die Hauselfe. „Was kann Lolly für Miss Hermione tun?"

„Bring diese Nachricht zu Kingsley Shacklebolt. Unauffällig. Und komm mit seiner Antwort zurück."

Die Hauselfe nickte. „Lolly wird sehr ruhig und schnell sein." Sie verschwand.

Hermione ging fünf Minuten lang auf und ab, ehe Lolly zurückkam. Auf die Rückseite ihrer Nachricht war ein Wort gekritzelt: „Ja."

* * *

Sie waren beim Käse- und Obstgang des Mahls angelangt, als sich Kingsley Shacklebolt erhob und um Aufmerksamkeit bat. „Ich danke Ihnen allen für Ihr Kommen heute", sagte er, „um mit mir den Sieg über Tom Riddle, der sich selbst Lord Voldemort nannte, zu feiern." Kingsley hielt inne, als einige im Auditorium aufkeuchten. „Besiegt durch die Hand von Harry Potter, des Jungen, der lebte." Die Zuhörer applaudierten laut. Es gab sogar einige Jubelrufe. „Aber während Harry Potter überlebte, gab es viele, die in diesem Krieg ihr Leben verloren. In Erinnerung an sie habe ich eine Gedenkmauer in Auftrag gegeben; die Namen werden heute Abend dort eingemeißelt. Hexen und Zauberer, hier ist Miss Hermione Granger."

Hermione erhob sich und trat auf die Bühne, während die Zuschauer applaudierten, wenn auch nicht so enthusiastisch, wie sie für Harry applaudiert hatten.

„Wir sind heute hier, um einen Sieg zu feiern", sagte Hermione. „Und wir sind heute hier, um derer zu gedenken, die dafür ihr Leben ließen."

Kingsley Shacklebolt reichte ihr eine Rolle Pergament und die Kugel, die verzaubert worden war, um die Worte, die sie sprach, auf der Gedenkmauer einzumeißeln. Sie öffnete die Rolle; sie war in alphabetischer Reihenfolge, nach Vornamen. Nicht, was sie erwartet hatte; es machte ihre selbst auferlegte Aufgabe sowohl einfacher als auch schwieriger. Kingsley lächelte ihr ermutigend zu. Sie fragte sich, ob er so erfreut sein würde, wenn sie vom Manuskript abwich.

Hermione wählte ihre Worte sorgfältig. „Wir ehren die Gefallenen, die dafür kämpften, woran sie glaubten." Die Worte erschienen auf der schwarzen Marmorwand, eingemeißelt in fließenden, goldenen Lettern.

„Alastor Moody."

„Albus Dumbledore."

„Amelia Bones."

Hermione fuhr mit den As fort. Dann weiter zu den Bs.

„Bathilda Bagshot."

Hermione bemühte sich, ihre Stimme für den nächsten Namen gleichmäßig zu halten, ein Name, der nicht auf der Liste stand, die sie bekommen hatte. Es war schwer, so schewr, ihren Hass beiseite zu schieben und dies zu tun. Aber wenn sie es nicht versuchte, würden sie in ein paar Generationen erneut dazu verdammt sein, diesen Krieg auszufechten. „Bellatrix Lestrange."

Die Menge murmelte. Kingsley machte eine erfolglose Geste, um sie zu stoppen, aber der Schaden, wenn es denn ein Schaden war, war bereits angerichtet.

Hermione holte tief Luft und fuhr fort. „Benjy Fenwick." Weiter ging sie und schob die Namen derer von der anderen Seite, die im Kampf gefallen waren, dazwischen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie es tat, murmelte die Menge, aber bald stoppte sogar dies und in der Halle herrschte tödliche Stille.

Sie errreichte das Ende der Liste, von beiden Listen. Nun ihr Schlusssatz. „Im Tod sind alle gleich."

Hermione gab Kingsley die Kugel zurück und ließ sie beinahe fallen, weil ihre Hände so sehr zitterten. Sie konnte aller Augen auf sich fühlen. Standhaft stand sie da; sie hatte nichts getan, wofür sie sich schämen musste.

Jemand begann zu applaudieren. Ihre Augen huschten zu dem Geräusch. Es war Severus. Beinahe lächelte er. Einen Moment später klatschte Molly Weasley, und dann fiel ausgerechnet Narcissa Malfoy ein. Danach applaudierte ihr die ganze Halle.

* * *

„Nun, Severus, du gewinnst die Wette", sagte Lucius. „Nach dieser Vorstellung, wie könnte es anders sein?"

„Es war keine Vorstellung", sagte Snape. „Sie ist eine Gryffindor; sie hat jedes Wort ernst gemeint." Sein Herz tat weh. Sie war großartig, und sie war für ihn nicht zu haben.

„Du verliebst dich nicht wieder in eine Gryffindor Muggelgeborene, oder?" neckte Lucius.

„Nein", sagte Snape. Er verliebte sich nicht; er war schon verliebt.

* * *

Der Tanz begann, sobald die Tische aus dem Weg geräumt waren, und es schien, dass jeder Reinblüter unter fünfzig Hermione um einen Tanz bat. Aber den einzigen Menschen, mit dem sie reden wollte, konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Schließlich schob sie Müdigkeit vor, zog sich in die Damentoilette zurück und warf einen Richtung-finde-Zauber.

Hermione fand Severus auf einem Balkon, wo er im Dunkeln stand.

„Sie tanzen gar nicht", sagte sie.

„Ich tanze nicht", antwortete er.

„Sie haben mir applaudiert."

„Ein momentanes Fehlurteil meinerseits", sagte Snape. „Ich versichere ihnen, ich werde es nicht wieder tun."

Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob er sie neckte oder es ernst meinte. „Es tut mir leid", sagte Hermione. „Ich musste es tun, auch wenn es … unangemessen war."

„Keine Entschuldigung nötig", sagte er. „Sie haben gewonnen."

„Ich habe gewonnen? Wir haben gewonnen?" fragte Hermione.

„Ich brauche nicht Schulleiter zu werden."

Sie lächelte. „Ja!" Dann legte sie die Stirn in Falten. „Ich schulde Ihnen immer noch eine Entschuldigung. Ich habe mit Ihrer Freiheit gespielt."

„In dem Fall", sagte er, „schulde ich Ihnen eine Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich damit gespielt habe, was Sie als Hermione Granger ausmacht." Er seufzte, ein Atemzug des Bedauerns. „Ich habe Ihnen alle Werkzeuge gegeben, die Sie brauchten, um in einem Spiel von Korruption Erfolg zu haben, und ich wusste sehr gut, was es Ihnen antun würde, wenn Sie es spielen würden." Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre, ein Blick, der so intensiv war, dass der Rest der Welt verblasste. „Und statt Korruption haben Sie Mitgefühl gespielt und das Spiel für jedermann gewonnen." Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste ihren Handrücken. „Sie nehmen mir den Atem."

Ihre Augen schimmerten vor Tränen, und ihr Herz fühlte sich an, als ob es zerspringen wollte. „Das war es", sagte sie. „Das war es, warum Sie mir diesen Zaubertrank gegeben haben. Sie haben versucht, mich zu beschützen."

„Ich Dummkopf", sagte er und ließ ihre Hand los. „Gehen Sie wieder tanzen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Dies war, wo sie sein wollte. Und sie realisierte in diesem Momen, dass es keine, dass es niemals eine Schwärmerei gewesen war.

„Geh, Kind", sagte er. „Lass mich hier im Dunklen zurück, wo ich hingehöre."

„Ich bin kein Kind", sagte sie. „Ich bin schon seit einiger Zeit kein Kind mehr."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Severus", sagte Hermione und hob ihren Zauberstab, indem sie ihn in einer eleganten Kurve schwang. „_Capilli comptus!_"

Sein Haar wurde von einer unsichtbaren Brise zerzaust, aus seinem Gesicht geschoben und mit einem silbernen Band zusammengebunden.

„Miss Granger, bitte machen Sie keinen Fehler –"

„Kein Fehler", sagte sie. „Eine Absichtserklärung. Ein Wunsch. Eine Frage. Aber kein Fehler."

„Ich bin Ihr Lehrer", sagte er.

„Nicht mehr lange", sagte sie. „Ich kann warten."

„Ich bin zu alt –"

„Unsinn", sagte sie. „Du bist nicht einmal vierzig. Der jüngste Professor im Kollegium." Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. „Bitte, versuche nicht, eine Gryffindor an Sturheit zu übertrumpfen."

„Miss Granger –"

„Hermione", korrigierte sie.

Er schloss seine Augen und tief Luft, ein Atemzug, zwei Atemzüge, drei. Dann öffnete er seine Augen und sah sie an. „Hermione", sagte er. „_Capilli comptus!_"

Ihr Haar wurde in einer Brise wie seiner zusammengebunden, aber dieses Mal war das Band golden. Sie lächelte.

„Miss Granger", sagte Severus, „möchten Sie gerne tanzen?"

ENDE


	9. Epilog

Kapitel 9: Epilog

_Szenen vom Ministeriumsball, auf dem es Tanz, Streit, Diplomatie und Unterhaltung gibt._

* * *

Mit Severus zu tanzen war einfach, weil Hermione sich nicht darum sorgte, wohin sie ihre Füße setzte. Mit Severus zu tanzen war schwierig, weil Hermione nicht einmal daran dachte, wohin sie ihre Füße setzte. Eine seiner Hände war auf ihrer Taile und die andere an ihrer Schulter – solch ein korrekter Abstand, und dennoch fühlte sie sich so schwindelig, als sei es ein Kuss gewesen. Sie konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck würden diejenigen, die ihn nicht kannten, nicht als Lächeln bezeichnen – nur eine kleine Aufwärtsbewegung seiner Lippen – aber die Wärme in seinen Augen ließ Hermione nicht daran zweifeln, dass er genauso froh war, in ihren Armen zu sein, wie sie in seinen.

Sie bemerkte die Blicke nicht, aber Severus bemerkte sie.

„Dringe ich in jemandes Territorium ein?" Sein Beinahe-Lächeln verblasste nicht.

„Was?"

„Der jüngste Mister Weasley bedenkt uns mit einem tödlichen Blick." Er hörte sich eher amüsiert als verärgert an.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Der Idiot! Wir haben uns über Weihnachten getrennt; er sollte es besser wissen." Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen zu Severus. „Warum bist du nicht sauer auf ihn?"

Severus' Lippen zuckten. „Weil ich dein Band trage und er nicht."

Hermiones Lächeln kam zurück. „Sehr gutes Argument."

Der Tanz endete viel zu bald. Zögernd trat Hermione von Severus weg. „Ich werde mit Ron sprechen. Wenn du einen mädchenhaften Schrei hörst, ist es nicht meiner."

Severus grinste.

* * *

„Du und Snape? Wenn dieser –", setzte Ron an zu sprechen.

„Wenn ich die Worte ‚schmieriger Idiot' von deinen Lippen höre, wirst du für den Rest des Abends Spinnen rülpsen."

Ron erbleichte.

„Ich bin nicht dein Eigentum, Ronald Bilius Weasley! Wie kannst du es wagen, darüber auszurasten, mit wem ich tanze?"

„Ich raste nicht aus. Du bist diejenige, die mich anschreit."

„Ich schätze es nicht, angestarrt zu werden", sagte Hermione.

„Ich habe nicht _dich_ angestarrt", sagte Ron.

„Oder meinen Tanzpartner", sagte sie. „Es geht dich nichts an."

„Ich bin dein Freund", sagte Ron. „Darf ich nicht besorgt um dich sein?"

„Besorgt? Sei nicht albern."

„Es ist nicht albern", sagte Ron. „Schau, ich konnte sehen, dass du glücklich dabei warst, als du mit ihm getanzt hast. Der ganze Raum konnte es sehen. Das ist es, weshalb ich besorgt bin."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist besorgt, weil ich glücklich bin. Vielen Dank, Ron."

„Je glücklicher du bist, desto mehr wird es schmerzen, wenn er etwas Unverzeihliches tut", sagte Ron. „Und das wird er. Dies ist Snape; du weißt, dass er dich verletzen wird."

„Das wird er nicht!"

„Er hat Harry für Dinge verantwortlich gemacht, die sein Vater ihm angetan hatte. Das ist kaum vernünftig. Er hat eine Reizschwelle, die so kurz ist wie die Zündschur an einem Knallfrosch."

„Genau wie du", betonte Hermione. „Daher weiß ich schon, wie ich damit umzugehen habe."

Ron sah bestürzt aus. „Gutes Argument." Seine Lippen zuckten, als er ein Lächeln unterdrückte.

„Was?"

„Snape. Kanarienvögel."

Hermione unterdrückte ihr eigenes Lächeln bei der Vorstellung. „Wenn es notwendig ist."

„Er würde sie wahrscheinlich verschwinden lassen oder so", sagte Ron.

„Aber er würde dennoch verstehen, worum es geht."

„Das hoffst du."

„Er _ist_ klüger als du, Ron", sagte sie.

Ron zog ein Gesicht. „Du hast dich in seine Intelligenz verliebt, oder? Das passt."

Sie seufzte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er seine Gefühle jemals zugegeben hätte, hätte ich nicht zuerst gehandelt."

„Du hast ihn geküsst, nicht wahr?"

Hermione lächelte. „Es gab keine Küsse ... bisher."

Ron legte sich die Hände über die Augen. „Oh, ich möchte mir mein Hirn ausscheuern."

„Du bist derjenige, der das Thema Küsse angesprochen hat."

Ron verzog das Gesicht. „Tu es einfach nicht vor meinen Augen, okay?"

„Es wird keine Küsse geben, ehe die Schule vorbei ist."

„Dem Himmel sei Dank!"

„Und keine Schimpftiraden über ihn in meiner Gegenwart, oder es gibt Spinnen."

Ron schauderte. „Ihr passt zueinander; du bist genauso furchteinflößend wie er."

* * *

„Miss Granger", sagte eine weiche, kultivierte Stimme, „würden Sie mir die Ehre dieses Tanzes erweisen?"

Sie sah zu Lucius Malfoy auf. „Ist es eine Ehre?"

„Sie haben meine Toten geehrt, ich ehre Sie", sagte er.

_Es ist leichter, den Toten zu vergeben als den Lebenden,_ dachte sie. _Trotzdem muss ich so weitermachen wie bisher._ Sie akzeptierte seine Hand.

„Nebenbei", fügte er hinzu, als er sie auf die Tanzfläche zog, „ist Severus mein Freund. Umso mehr Grund, sich gegenüber seiner Dame herzlich zu benehmen."

„Ich glaube, dafür muss ich Ihnen danken", sagte Hermione.

„Tatsächlich?"

„Hätte es Ihre Wette nicht gegeben, wären wir nicht zu einer Enverständns gekommen", sagte sie.

Seine Augen schweiften kurz zu dem Band in ihrem Haar. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich überrascht bin", sagte er. „Nicht über Severus – er hatte immer eine Schwäche für Gryffindor Muggelgeborene – aber über Sie."

„Und ich dachte, Sie sagten, er sei Ihr Freund", erwiderte sie. „Sie kennen sicher seine besseren Qualitäten?"

„Aber es sind solche Slytherin Qualitäten, von denen ich nicht glaube, dass eine Gryffindor sie zu schätzen in der Lage wäre."

„Ich meine, dass Treue, Brillanz und Scharfsinn universelle Qualitäten sind, nicht wahr?"

„Aber ich bezweifle, dass Sie seine Slytherin Gerissenheit schätzen."

„Natürlich schätze ich sie", sagte Hermione. Sie produzierte ein liebliches, falsches Lächeln. „Ohne diese Gerissenheit hätte Voldemort eventuell gewonnen."

„Touché."

* * *

Severus erspähte Hermione auf der anderen Seite des Raums, wo sie es sich in einem Sessel gemütlich machte. _Zu viel getanzt, meine Liebe?_ Er ging am Getränketisch vorbei und schnappte sich zwei Gläser Punsch auf dem Weg zu ihr hinüber. Severus reichte ihr ein Glas und setzte sich neben sie, während er an seinem Glas nippte.

Hermione dankte ihm gedankenverloren, während sie die Stirn runzelte. „Weshalb muss er diese Spiele spielen?"

Severus sah in die Richtung, in die ihr Blick ging. Lucius Malfoy tanzte mit Luna Lovegood. Severus fragte sich, was Lucius zu Hermione beim Tanzen gesagt hatte. „Weil er ein Slytherin ist und immer sein wird."

„Nein, ist er nicht", konterte sie. „Er hat aufgehört, ein Slytherin zu sein, als er seinen Abschluss gemacht hat." Er konnte sehen, wie sich Ideen in ihrem Kopf verknüpften, während sie sprach, als ob sie nur auf einen einzigen, weiteren Faden gewartet hätten, um das Muster klar erscheinen zu lassen. „Und dennoch klammert er sich daran, jeder klammert sich daran, als ob es ihre Existenz definiert. Aber es definiert sie nicht, es setzt sie gefangen. Der Körper ist davongegangen, aber der Geist lebt immer noch zwischen den vier Türmen von Hogwarts. Dies ist der Grund, weshalb der Krieg begann; nicht einfach Reinblüter gegen Schlammblüter, sondern Slytherin gegen Gryffindor, eine Generation nach der anderen, seit Godric mit Salazar Streit hatte."

Severus schluckte die vertraute Bitterkeit. Sie meinte es gut. Das tat sie immer. In seiner Stimme war nur ein Hauch von Hohn, als er sagte, „Also wirst du eine Kampagne starten, um Slytherin abzuschaffen, wie du die Hauselfen befreien wolltest?"

„Natürlich nicht!" sagte Hermione. „Ich würde lieber das Haussystem komplett abschaffen."

Er verdrehte die Augen. _Typisch Gryffindor._ „Weder der Schulrat noch die Eltern würden das dulden. Jahrhundertealte Traditionen können nicht so einfach umgestoßen werden. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor werden bleiben, solange Hogwarts steht und es einen Sprechenden Hut zum Sortieren gibt." Ein spekulativer Ausdruck wanderte über ihr Gesicht, und Severus sprach, ehe sie etwas noch Lächerlicheres vorschlagen konnte wie zum Beispiel, den Hut zu zerstören. „Du wirst die Existenz von Slytherin hinnehmen müssen, egal, für wie dunkel du es hältst."

„Genau das ist es", sagte Hermione. „Dumbledore hatte Unrecht; er war von dem ganzen, dummen System geblendet. Er dachte, jeder Gryffindor sei automatisch gut, und jeder Slytherin sei automatisch schlecht. Kein Wunder, dass der Orden hauptsächlich aus Gryffindors bestand."

„Und die Todesser waren hauptsächlich Slytherins", sagte Severus mit einem sauren Zug um den Mund. „Das beweist sicher, dass Albus recht hatte?"

„Ausgerechnet du kannst das nicht glauben!" protestierte Hermione.

„Vielleicht bin ich die Ausnahme, die die Regel bestätigt." _Ich bin kein guter Mann, meine Liebe, egal, wie gerne du das denken möchtest._

„Nein, du bist die Ausnahme, die die Regel widerlegt", sagte Hermione. „Du hast die Gryffindorideale nicht wie ein gefügiger, kleiner Anhänger angenommen, du hast gegen Voldemort mit aller Gerissenheit, die du besitzt, gekämpft. Stell dir vor, wie viel eher der Krieg gewonnen gewesen wäre, wäre der Orden vielseitiger gewesen. Stattdessen haben dich die meisten davon wie Dreck behandelt, weil du nicht wie sie warst. Dies ist abgrundtief _dumm_!"

„Kämpfe meinetwegen nicht gegen Windmühlen", sagte Severus, gegen seinen Willen gerührt. „Du kannst es nicht ändern. Es werden immer wir gegen sie sein."

„Nein, nein, das ist der Knackpunkt", sagte Hermione. „Es gibt kein wir-gegen-sie, es gibt nur _uns_. Hass nährt sich von Hass, immer und immer wieder. Hass und Ignoranz und Blindheit. Salazar Slytherin war blind von seinen Vorurteilen und verewigte diese Blindheit in seinem Haus, also war es voll von Reinblütern und Halbblütern, die nichts über Muggelgeborene wussten, und das machte es einfach für sie zu hassen. Dieser Hass brachte Hass zurück, besonders unter den Gryffindors. Kein großer Schritt von ‚Slytherins sind alle reinblütige Muggelhasser' zu ‚Alle Slytherins sind böse, und man kann ihnen nicht trauen', nicht wahr? Es waren nicht Slytherin Gerissenheit und Ehrgeiz, die sie zu Feinden gemacht hatten, es war die Annahme, dass sie _bereits _Feinde waren. Wenn diese Gerissenheit ein Verbündeter ist, wird sie zum Vorteil. Und warum glauben Leute, dass Ehrgeiz Selbstsucht bedeutet? Es gibt Ehrgeiz für Gutes genauso wie Ehrgeiz für Schlechtes."

„Ich versichere dir, mein Ehrgeiz ist völlig selbstsüchtig." Gerade jetzt beinhaltete dieser Ehrgeiz, sie um den Verstand zu küssen. Aber das konnte er kaum in der Öffentlichkeit tun. Und in privater Umgebung war er nicht sicher, ob er es beim Küssen belassen wollte. Die nächsten beiden Monate würden die längsten seines Lebens werden.

Ihre Augen trafen sich. Es gab nichts mehr als ihre Augen und seinen Herzschlag.

Jemand räusperte sich. „Professor Snape. Miss Granger."

Severus sah auf. Eine hochgewachsene, dünne Gestalt mit einem spitzen Hut stand vor ihnen. „Schulleiterin."

Minervas Lippen waren zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst. „Was bedeutet diese unschickliche Vorstellung? Ein Lehrer – und eine Schülerin! Wie lange geht das schon so?"

Hermione errötete, aber Severus lehnte sich bedächtig zurück und schaute auf seine Uhr. „Siebenundzwanzig Minuten."

„Entschuldigung?" sagte Minerva.

„Und das solltest du", gab Severus zurück. „Traust du mir _immer noch_ nicht?"

Jetzt war Minerva an der Reihe zu erröten. „Pardon, Severus."

„Wir haben nichts getan als reden", sagte Hermione ernst. „Professor Snape hat überhaupt nichts Unangemessenes getan."

Severus deutete auf den Platz neben ihnen. „Setz dich zu uns, Minerva. Wir haben über das Haussystem diskutiert. Miss Granger möchte es abschaffen."

„Unmöglich!"

„Das habe ich ihr versichert", sagte Severus.

Minerva setzte sich neben Hermione. „Warum um Himmels Willen würden Sie die Häuser abschaffen wollen?"

„Es ist, wie der Sprechende Hut sagte – Hogwarts ist geteilt, seit die Gründer Streit hatten, und alles, wozu dies führt, sind Kriege wie dieser", sagte Hermione. „Fein, wir können die Häuser nicht abschaffen, aber meine Güte, so, wie Hogwarts angelegt ist, ist es praktisch unmöglich, Leute aus anderen Häusern auch nur kennenzulernen, geschweige denn, sich mit ihnen anzufreunden! Jeder einzelne Schritt, den man in Hogwarts tut, ist nach Häusern getrennt: essen, schlafen, Unterricht, lernen, Sport. Die einzigen Dinge, die erforderlich sind, sind schlafen und Sport."

„In der Tat, die Welt würde enden, wenn man den Quidditch Cup abschaffte", sagte Severus gedehnt. Wider Willen war er fasziniert. Gab es tatsächlich einen erreichbaren Kompromiss?

„Aber die Stundenpläne wurden immer nach den Häusern angelegt", sagte Minerva. „Um den Unterricht auf deren Bedürfnisse zuzuschneiden."

„Das ist Unsinn, und du weißt es", sagte Severus. „Wenn das der Fall wäre, hätten Slytherin und Gryffindor niemals gemeinsam Zaubertränke."

„Und wäre es nicht viel einfacher, wenn Sie die Stundenpläne der Erstklässler vorher erstellen könnten, anstatt darauf warten zu müssen, bis sie sortiert sind?"

„Ja, ich verstehe, das ist ein Argument", sagte Minerva.

Severus' Mund zuckte. „Man könnte es unter dem Deckmantel einer Stundenplanreform einschleusen."

Minerva sah ihn böse an. „Es _wäre _eine Stundenplanreform, Severus. Es gibt überhaupt keine Notwendigkeit, es _einzuschleusen_."

„Ihr Gryffindors habt kein Verständnis für Tricks", sagte Severus.

„Oh, doch", sagte Hermione. „Wir überlassen das nur lieber den Experten."

Severus grinste. „Noch weitere, brilliante Ideen, um die Häuser zum Durchmischen zu zwingen?"

Hermione runzelte gedankenvoll die Stirn. „Nun, Sie _müssen _die Schüler nicht nach Häusern bei Essen platzieren, oder? Außer bei den Festen am ersten und letzten Tag des Schuljahrs, meine ich. Wie wäre es, wenn es kleinere Tische statt nur der vier großen gäbe? Es ist nicht unmöglich – für den Weihnachtsball gab es andere Tische, erinnern Sie sich?"

„Die Hauselfen –" begann Minerva.

„Würden die Herausforderung genießen", betonte Severus.

„Stimmt", sagte Minerva.

„Vielleicht könnten die Schüler dazu ermutigt werden, die Große Halle für Lerngruppen zu nutzen. Ein Ort, der weniger still ist als die Bibliothek, aber ruhiger als die Gemeinschaftsräume", sagte Hermione. „Es ist sehr schwierig zu lernen, wenn Leute Zauberschnippschnapp spielen!"

„Es ist auch schwierig zu lernen, wenn man verhext wird", sagte Severus trocken.

„Und es ist auch schwierig, zum Unterricht zu gehen, wenn man verhext wird", gab Hermione zurück. „Bedeutet das, dass es verboten werden sollte, zum Unterricht zu gehen?"

„Überhaupt nicht", sagte Severus. „Ich zeige nur auf, dass solch eine Nutzung der Großen Halle Aufsicht bräuchte."

„Oh, meldest du dich freiwillig, Severus?" sagte Minerva mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen.

Severus biss nicht an. „Präfekte sollten genügen, da sie für Disziplin innerhalb des Hauses sorgen."

„Vielleicht", sagte Minerva. Sie wandte sich zu Hermione. „Alle Ihre Ideen haben etwas für sich, Miss Granger, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob der Schulbeirat zustimmen würde."

„Oh, keine Sorge des Schulbeirats wegen, Minerva", sagte Severus selbstgefällig. „Zufällig schuldet Lucius mir einen Gefallen."

––––––––––––––––

Vielen Dank allen Leserinnen und Lesern, die der Geschichte bis zum Schluss treu geblieben sind. Ich freue mich über die vielen Favoriteneinträge, Empfehlungen und Kommentare und gebe das positive Feedback mit großem Vergnügen an die Autorin weiter. Danke!


End file.
